Little Love
by YhophyWC
Summary: Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…
1. El principio del fin

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary: **Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

Little Love

/… es difícil olvidarte…Quiero que sepas que te voy amar siempre… siempre… en mi mente estarás…/

Para: Little Love

De: una idiota desesperada.

Hola…no se ni porque estoy escribiendo esto, solo se que un amigo mío lo hizo y resulto, en fin mi problema se resume a la palabra "enamorada", lo se, lo se no es tan problemático, pero eh hecho algo que no debía… le dije que yo sentía lo mismo que el por alguien; no se porque demonios lo hice…simplemente se que el me ignora…ni siquiera me mira como antes, pero que iba a saber yo que el no se daría cuenta de que estaba hablando de el…intente decirle, pero no me hace caso piensa que estoy de broma… no se que hacer por favor ya lo eh intentado de todo, consulte con mis amigas, pero solo me dicen que es un inmaduro, un idiota, un baboso; hasta una me dijo que quiso llegar con ella a tercera base… y sartas de boberías y ningún consejo…¿por favor me ayudarías?

Para: una idiota desesperada.

De: Little Love

Hola, no te preocupes cuenta con una amiga para que te escuche o en este caso te lea ;D, mmm no es un problema estar enamorada si eres correspondida, el problema es cuando no lo eres…

Creó que tendrías que llamar a ese muchacho en este preciso instante y citarle en un lugar que sea especial para ambos; no dejes que el hable solo dile que es urgente, y así tengas que golpearle en la cabeza para que te escuche hazlo, esta bien tampoco para tanto, pero has que te escuche, el muchacho entenderá que no es chiste, pero explícaselo desde el principio…

No se si soy de mucha ayuda, pero espero que todo salga bien; y tengo el presentimiento de que así será; ahora ve y llámalo…no te olvides quiero ser la madrina de su boda…

Little Love

Releí el mensaje unas cinco veces y lo envíe; había algo que coincidía demasiado con alguien que yo conocía… No podía creer que las supuestas amigas, le dijeran esas cosas aunque tenían un poco de razón en lo de inmaduro. Lleve mis dedos a mis sienes masajeando, me dolía la cabeza y tenia frío, como este había por lo menos diez correo más; en algunos solo querían consejos para llegar a tercera base con sus novias, a lo que solo les contestaba…"eres un idiota". Cerré el MSN, y baje a ver a mi hermanito, pero en la cocina, en la sala, en el patio, no había ni una mosca. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono, y una sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro.

-¿Diga? –conteste con tranquilidad.

-eh… hola Alice…habla Bella –dijo casi tartamudeando una muy nerviosami_ futura_ cuñis.

-OH, Bella que gusto escucharte, ¿Cómo has estado? –quería darle un poco de suspenso, era divertido actuar que no sabia nada, pero eso era algo común…gajes del oficio decía yo.

-Bien, o eso creo… ¿se encontraría en casa Edward? –pregunto de pronto, creo que no tenia que subestimar a mi cuñis, después de todo quería arreglar las cosas.

-Edward…si espera que voy subiendo las escaleras, seguro esta encerrado en su cuarto… ¿Tu no sabes que le ocurre?-en voz baja, intentando sonar a espía. Mientras habría la habitación de mi hermano, rodee los ojos, eran las 3 de la tarde, y el encerrado en su dormitorio, escuchando música deprimente, siendo deprimente; cuando tendría que estar feliz de la vida, por que la muchacha que quiere le corresponde…a veces podía ser demasiado infantil…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ocurre? –pregunto alarmadamente preocupada, y sonreí más, aquí entraba la Alice metida.

-Bien…mmm…desde hace unas dos semanas no come, no duerme o se la pasa durmiendo jamás escucho del termino medio -mientras lo decía ponía los ojos en blanco, y ella solo soltó una leve carcajada- se la pasa escuchando música deprimente –fue entonces cuando el zombi de mi hermano levanto su cabeza en dirección a mi- y precisamente ahora esta en su cuarto a oscuras, y como creo que escuchas con la música a todo lo que da…

-¿Con quien hablas? –pregunto desconcertado y con un "poquito" de disgusto.

-Con Bella, quiere decirte algo importante… -sus ojos casi se salen y se levanto deprisa y me quito el teléfono- Oye ni siquiera me eh podido despedir de ella… -dije poniendo mis brazos como garra en mi cintura, y haciendo puchero, y me gane un bufido, por lo que enarque una ceja y sonreí con malicia, y me gane su mirada de miedo- Adiós Cuñada –grite mientras salía corriendo.

Mi diversión se acabaría pronto, cuando llegara mi hermano e irrumpiera en mi cuarto diciéndome mil y un improperios…

-Alice abre la puerta, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante cosa? ¿Sabes que yo daría todo por que fuera así y tú te burlas? ¿Eres mi hermana o que? ¿En que demonios pensabas? Y bla bla bla –creo que estuvo así durante 10 minutos, en los que no repitió ni pío…

-Calla hermano, calla –le dije mientras, tomaba sus hombros- más te vale Edward Anthony Masen que escuches lo que Bella tiene para decirte, ya es hora de que salgas por fin de las tinieblas de tu habitación y te ilumines…te AMA… no lo arruines…otra vez…escucha, asimila y tómalo, vete ya… ¿Qué no te digo que era urgente?

-¿Cómo lo haces? –dijo sorprendido.

-Tengo mis fuentes, quiero que le digas a mi cuñis que bienvenida a la familia y ahora lárgate.

…

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos de la secundaria…Era impresionante lo que usar bonita ropa y creerte mejor que los demás podía hacer, en mi caso me gustaba ir de compras, pero solo cuando tenia algún dinero ahorrado, no me gustaba gastar más de lo gusto y necesario, cuando ese dinero podía ser utilizado para otra cosa, como por ejemplo regalarle algo a Esme o a Edward, nuestro padre estaba viajando por algún lugar del mundo con su secretaria, Sí nos había dejado por su despreciable secretaria…

Veía como cada uno de todos esos muchachos y muchachos eran los que llegado el final del día tenían algo para Little Love, nadie sabia que la "doctora corazón" era yo, primero por que no se como rayos sucedió, creo que la consejera estudiantil, luego de no se que… en lugar de su MSN dio el mío, como nadie tenia en cuenta a la pequeña hermana de Edward, _solo un fastidioso año, pero era lo suficiente para que nadie me tuviera en cuenta_; nadie me tenia registrada hasta entonces, solo Riley y Bree mis mejores amigos. Segundo si alguien sabía que Mary Alice Masen era la dueña de la contraseña que sabía sus secretos, caerían en la vergüenza más grande y se atrincherarían contra mí y no seria algo bueno.

Las primeras clases pasaron como siempre sin la más minima emoción, ni siquiera pude verle a_ él_. El almuerzo si tuvo un toque interesante, ahora entendía por que mi hermanito estaba fastidiado, todos los ojos estaban puestos en la nueva pareja de la secundaria, sonreí al verles juntos en la mesa de siempre, pero el posesivo de mi hermano, tenia puesto su brazo sobre los hombros de la pobre Bella. Más allá de ese "pequeñísimo" detalle no hubo más que pudiera desviar mi mirada del muchacho de rizos rubios al otro lado del salón.

.

-Masen por favor podría ya tomar asiento sin rechistar –el maldito profesor de gimnasia no quería que yo hiciera ejercicio.

-Pero profesor yo quiero jugar –era obstinada e inmadura, lo sabia, pero tampoco quería tener desaprobada la materia.

-Y yo no quiero que me mate de un pelotazo Masen, haga el favor y valla a las gradas; luego le daré los temas que le tomare para que no desapruebe la materia si eso es lo que le preocupa… -rodee los ojos y me fui a las gradas, para ver a los demás alumnos jugar basketball, voleyball, solo faltaban las enviadas del cielo –nótese el "pequeño" sarcasmo que uso, para referirme a- las porristas…

En cuanto pasaron los minutos, me aburría cada vez más; _por algo quería jugar_; por lo que comencé a buscar mecánicamente al dueño de mis sueños, aun cuando me había jurado no hacerlo más, _era la décima vez en el día que lo hacia_, pero con lo que no contaba era que el estuviera a cinco metros de distancia, y sus ojos azules clavados en mi, sus mejillas adquirieron un leve sonrojo al ser descubierto; volteé mi rostro en segundos, _bien Alice ahora si te has vuelto loca…_

-Disculpa –articulo una preciosa voz, a mi lado. Cerré mis ojos y llene mis pulmones de aire para encararle, se veía tan hermoso nervioso, tímido…

-Hola Jasper –al escuchar su nombre en mis labios se sorprendió. Y me regalo una sonrisa…

-Necesito pedirte algo –ya lo sabia. Trate de ocultar mi decepción _¿Qué esperabas, un Te amo?_ –más bien necesito tu ayuda.

-Dime y yo tratare de ayudarte…

-Yo…Alice -Dios podía morir feliz en este preciso instante esto, mi nombre en sus labios, no tenia precio y era lo más que podía soñar tener de el-…es demasiado vergonzoso, pero una muy buena amiga mía me ah dicho que –tomo un largo suspiro, para después soltar de sopetón- que tu sabes lo que es estar enamorado o enamorada en tu caso –OH no, díganme que no es cierto –yo… quiero que me digas como te das cuenta…y quiero saber si lo que siento es amor –trágame tierra Dios esto es una maldición.

-es broma ¿cierto? –él solo me dirigió una mirada de suplica-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? Jamás ni siquiera me has saludado…

-no es broma, y lo hago por que Bree me ah dicho que tu sabes de esto –voy a asesinar a mi mejor amiga, y el solo articulaba un tanto incomodo- _confío en ella_, si ella dijo que tu podías ayudarme más que ella; _confío en su juicio_ y si no te eh saludado lo siento…prometo hacerlo desde ahora y para siempre –articulo con una sonrisa deslumbrante, denme un respirador; creo que hasta olvide que esperaba una respuesta… _Bien Alice esmérate_, esto a pesar de ser lo más incomodo del mundo era lo más doloroso; por que confirmaría que no solo quería a María, sino que la…amaba, _como yo a él_…sentí como las lagrimas traicioneras querían escapar, pero me contuve luego tendría tiempo para mi miseria, ahora estaba con el…

-Yo no puedo ayudarte Jasper, yo no puedo decirte si estas o no enamorado, eso es algo que tu sientes…

-Pero estoy confundido, y… ¿que sentiste tú por esa persona que amaste?...

-Que amo –corregí en un murmullo, que el oyó.

-bien, ¿Qué sientes por esa persona cada vez que lo ves, cuando esta cerca…? –sonreí irónicamente.

-Hay diferentes tipos de amores, puedes ser correspondido o no… por mi parte soy del 75% de los no correspondidos –sonreí con dolor- cuando le veo mí mundo gira a su alrededor, es como si nada más importara; como si el tiempo se detuviera. Soy feliz con cada sonrisa o carcajada suya, con solo saber que él lo es… Sufro con cada indicio de dolor en él, día a día intento convencerme de que lo olvidare, pero en cuanto aparece mi determinación y razón se van al tacho, _daría mí vida por él_, aún a sabiendas de que el no repara de mi existencia…Quizás te preguntas si haría cualquier cosa por que estuviera conmigo y no con alguien más, y la respuesta es _No_; por que si no lo esta en este momento por algo es, jamás me entrometería a alterar su vida, no lo valgo; tampoco siento arrepentimiento de mis sentimientos …

Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

-¿Cómo sabes tú que él no te corresponde? –dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. Le mire con ternura, amor, dolor con una sonrisa de resignación.

-Jasper –grito una voz serena en diagonal a él. Giró de inmediato, con una de esas sonrisas que jamás serian para mí. Tragué saliva para no ahogarme, me ardía la garganta y mis ojos picaban. Me incline hasta que mis labios quedaron cerca de su oído y con voz rota articule lo que jamás pensé.

-Por que no me ves como a ella –en cuanto termine de pronunciar se quedo como piedra, como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada, me miro sin comprender durante un segundo para luego mirarme con dolor, intento articular algo, pero simplemente no pudo, intente sonreír que se quedo en mueca.

Me levante de mi lugar, había ya sonado el silbato del profesor, la clase y mi vida se habían terminado. Los alumnos comenzaban a dispersarse, me dirigía a la salda donde Riley me esperaba nervioso.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto angustiado. Mi voz no salía por lo que solo negué, levanto apenas la vista para dirigirla detrás de mi -¿Te hizo algo? –volví a negar.

Riley me llevo a dar un paseo, _a pesar de que quería estar sola el no me dejo ni un minuto_, saltamos las clases que seguían; le conté todo luego de llorar por horas, horas en las cuales el me sostuvo. Intento calmarme, pero solo y apenas funciono, adoraba a mi amigo por intentarlo.

En cuanto me llevo a casa mi hermano casi me mata con sus reclamos hasta que se dio con el rojo de mis ojos, me acompaño hasta el cuarto y se quedo conmigo hasta que caí en el mundo de los sueños…

Bien aquí yo otra vez…este One*shot lo hice en dos días creo no se; me gusto, el final quedo medio chongo, pero es final abierto xD si después se me ocurre una continuación lógica, realista y con final feliz me siento a escribir ;D jeje en un principio el shot seria ExB pero en cuanto me sente a escribir me salio JxA es mi primer hijito de esta pareja una de mis favoritas en la saga en fin espero y les guste…si es que alguien lo lee

Besos y suertes

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


	2. A la deriva

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary: **Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

Little Love

/… es difícil olvidarte…Quiero que sepas que te voy amar siempre… siempre… en mi mente estarás…/

El sonido del silencio era mi peor enemigo, aliado con su prima la soledad; hacían que pensara en cuanto todo el mundo se ponía de acuerdo para dejar de hablar, o dejarme un momento sola.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que me dio un serio ataque de verdad, la primera vez que el me hablaba y mis sentimientos ganaron a mi razón una vez más, ayudada por mi bocaza.

Mi hermano no me había dejado ni a sol ni a sombra, con decirles que hasta me estaba haciendo amiga de Bella, ya que el vivía pendiente de su hermanita pequeña; si eso era posible. El sabía que estaba mal, pero no le había dicho la razón, no era que me diera vergüenza el contarle cosas "del corazón" sino que no estaba lista todavía, solo Riley y mi madre lo sabían, ella era mi mejor amiga y no pude ocultárselo, por que ella solo lo intuyo. Bree es otra historia, no podía ni siquiera reclamarle que le había aconsejado a su primo que yo era una "doctora corazón" por que ella no sabia de mis sentimientos hacia él. Jamás le había contado pues temía que se le escapara o quizás quisiera "ayudarme" a salir con el.

-Hija, no has tocado la comida- dijo mi madre sacándome de mi trance, observándome con tristeza y cierta ira, e impotencia. Lo sabia ella sufría mi dolor y la rabia era porque no podía entender que ese muchacho no me viera.

-lo siento mamá no tengo apetito, ¿puedo retirarme? –articule con el mismo tono monótono y carente de la alegría que me caracterizaba. Mi hermano solo me observaba, simplemente no entendía la razón de mi comportamiento y realmente quería saber, pero yo no podía explicarlo por que cada minuto que pasaba sentía mi interior romperse cada vez en más pedazos… Ella solo asintió.

Subí a mi habitación, y prendí mi ordenador, a pesar de toda tenia distintas responsabilidades y una de ellas era ser "Little Love" y tenía 50 mensajes distintos acumulados puesto que mi ánimo no era el más feliz que digamos. Pero hice lo mejor que pude… Había cuatro que llamaron mi atención…

_De: Gen…_

_Para: Little Love_

_Hola, de verdad apreciaría que me ayudaras eh tenido una gran confusión, de hecho tengo una gran confusión: hace poco me eh enterado que una muchacha que yo solo conocía de vista, siente algo por mi; no se como tratarla. Si es mejor que la ignore, o que le hable, pero tampoco quiero que confunda las cosas yo solo puedo ofrecerle mi amistad. Ni quiera se si saludándola confundiré más las cosas. De verdad tengo un gran lió. Y mi novia, me nota distante, la quiero demasiado de hecho creo que estoy enamorado de ella y…, pero es que si antes estaba confundido ahora realmente no se donde me encuentro parado. _

_¿Qué puedo hacer? Espero no sea tan banal el tema, como para hacerte perder tu tiempo en una respuesta… Si no puedes contestar igual gracias…_

_De: Little Love_

_Para: Gen…_

_Querido amigo, ningún tema del corazón es banal, y este tema no me hace perder mi tiempo, aprecio que me confíes esto a mi._

_Bien es algo difícil, el amor no correspondido duele demasiado –_dímelo a mi, pensé cuando escribí eso_-, pero si tu no sientes lo mismo que ella tampoco estaría bien que la ilusiones para envolverla en una mentira, eso duele más que saber que no eres correspondido._

_Te recomiendo que si hablabas con ella, síguelo haciendo, sino lo hacías no lo hagas, si la saludabas o no lo mismo… Actúa normal, como siempre, vive tu vida normal, sin que ello cambie tu relación con ella. Porque se siente fatal, que al no corresponderte te miren o actúen sintiendo pena y te hablen por lastima. ESO ni se te OCURRA siquiera pensarlo…_

_Solo no comprendo una cosa, ¿La noticia ah confundido tus sentimientos? Me ha parecido, si no es así me disculpo, aunque mi instinto me dice que no me equivoco._

_Para ello te recomiendo que te alejes durante unos días y tómatelos para pensar en ti y en lo que sientes… de vez en cuando tomarse un tiempo para uno y los pensamientos; deja al descubierto cosas que quisiéramos ocultar… piensa claramente, procesa la información y decide, por que sobre los sentimientos yo no te puedo ayudar… _

_Aunque espero que con esta respuesta haya podido guiarte por lo que tu decidas hacer… Cuenta con una amiga que te lee… Adiós…_

_De: Aria_

_Para: Little Love_

_Una compañera de curso me mando un mail con tu dirección, ella dice que le has ayudado con un problema de corazón… Y quería tu opinión…_

_Hace dos años que salgo con el muchacho más maravilloso de la faz del universo_ –me pregunto por que cuando una esta enamorada piensa eso…-_ Pero hace unos días que lo noto un tanto extraño, esta como que ido, a veces lo encuentro en estado casi cata-tónico mirando la nada, o cuando le hablo me responde, pero no de la misma manera que antes, el por lo general es atento, caballeroso, tierno y todo el tiempo me esta diciendo cuanto me quiere, pero ahora cuando lo hace pareciera que hasta lo piensa tres segundos antes de decírmelo._

_Estoy enamorada de el, y no se que haría si… ni siquiera quiero pensarlo, pero eh notado y el no se ah dado cuenta que yo me eh dado cuenta; lo se te eh enterrado xD, de que mira a una muchacha menor que nosotros, que de hecho ni siquiera se cuando entro en la escuela, ella tiene un aspecto y estado de zombi… Él en la cafetería la observa como si quisiera sacarle el sufrimiento que se le ve a kilómetros de distancia; mientras ella y "yo" no nos damos cuenta de sus miradas. ¿Me tengo que preocupar por ello?..._

En este mensaje no sabia que escribir; tenía que pensar muy bien, por que cuando comencé a leer pensé que él la estaba engañando con otra muchacha, pero cuando ella confirmo que había una muchacha, ya no supe que más pensar, me frote las sienes… este era el anteúltimo mensaje… Tome una bocanada de aire, y comencé a tipear…

_De: Little Love_

_Para: Aria._

_Hola, la verdad son demasiado simples los consejos que te voy a dar…_

_1º- Dale tiempo, quizás solo quizás necesita estar un tiempo para ordenar sus ideas… Es bueno darle un respiro a quien queremos, no lo absorbas, quizás esta cansado por los exámenes próximos… _

_2º Si algo malo esta sucediendo el confiara en ti, no lo dudes. _

_3º- Si el te ama, no tienes de que preocuparte; quizás solo y ve a la muchacha como su amiga, o le recuerda a alguien y no quiere verle sufrir… _

_No pienses en que harías o no si el no esta contigo en un futuro vive el momento en que el este a tu lado como si fuera el primero y el ultimo. Estoy segura de que si han durado tanto tiempo, si están juntos es por que lo has cautivado, lo has conquistado de una u otra manera, intenta reavivar eso… _

_Espero que te vaya bien con tu novio, solo ten paciencia, por que el tiempo todo lo dirá… Adiós…_

Algo en mi interior y mi intuición que muy pocas veces me ah fallado, me dicen que el novio de esta muchacha no mira a la otra muchacha como amiga o recordando a alguien, y que no le confiara que sus sentimientos están cambiando de dirección hasta que no sepa que tiene su puerto seguro… Y mucho menos que el estrés es lo que esta influyendo en su relación, pero algunas veces es mejor dar una opinión y un consejo que no hiera y si tranquilice aunque no de mi verdadera opinión… Quizás y las dudas del muchacho se vayan al ver que lo que sintió con Aria desde el principio sigue allí, pero si eso no resulta tendré otro e-mail, preguntando como olvidar a quien se ama. Una respuesta que no importa en los sentimientos…

Ahora que había terminado de leer y escribir durante cuatro horas seguidas, mi martirio había vuelto; mi cabeza otra vez volvía a sintonizar el mismo canal y esto ya además de doler tanto las lagrimas contenidas salían a flote… Era como si mi cuerpo estuviera siendo sostenido por algo todo el tiempo, y que en algún momento me soltaría y yo no tenia la fuerza para sostenerme, pesaba tanto que inquiera soportaba levantar el brazo o siquiera mi cabeza…

…

**Bueno aquí dejando el segundo capitulo, la verdad tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ponerme a escribir y por ello les dejare el capitulo tres, ambos hoy ^^ (quise dejarlos antes pero la pag. No me lo permitía ;S) , pero me tendrán que tener demasiada paciencia para el 4 -6- por que los demás ya los tengo a medio escribir pero ahorita no tengo tiempo por que creo que repito de año, que es lo mas seguro y estoy en huelga de pensamientos xD jajaajaja, espero y les guste prepárense por que después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol ;D jejeje… me fui besos **

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


	3. Enfrentamientos

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary: **Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

Little Love

/… es difícil olvidarte…Quiero que sepas que te voy amar siempre… siempre… en mi mente estarás…/

El colegio era monótono, de una clase a otra; intentando evitar al dueño de mi corazón destrozado, como lo hacia desde tres semanas, me daba vergüenza siquiera que me llegara a ver. No soportaría verle reírse o mirarme con lastima.

Iba por los pasillos como siempre, pero hoy no tenía a mis escudos Edward y Bella, que siempre iban juntos delante de mí,

Hoy ambos habían decidido no entrar hoy, Riley estaba enfermo y tampoco vendría y algo en mi interior me decía que algo no encajaba, y mi instinto hizo que desviara mi mirada hacia un lado; y allí estaba él, me observo durante un medio segundo para luego sonreírme y saludarme. Mi corazón se desboco, y sin siquiera contestarle volví a fijar mi vista al frente.

Algo andaba mal, o yo me había perdido un capitulo y no lo supe, durante los dos días siguientes hizo lo mismo, y yo solo hacia de cuenta que no le veía y el agujero en mi pecho dolía aún más, no es como si en algún momento hubiese comenzado a sanar… Pero había empezado a mejorar mi ánimo o a tratar de ocultarlo para mostrarme "normal" frente a mis amigos y familia.

Corría a mi siguiente clase, me había quedado dormida por que Edward me había cambiado el horario por jugarme una broma y que volviese a ser la misma duende hiperactiva, pero solo se gano una miradita de desaprobación de mamá y mi "bien hecho Edward, tengo examen y llegare tarde".

-Lo siento- fue lo único que atine a decir cuando choque con alguien y montones de hojas volaron al piso… ¡_Genial ahora no podría hacer el examen! /Pensé con sarcasmo/ ¿Algo más? _–No te vi disculpa –articule mientras tenia mi cabeza gacha intentando acomodar mi desastre.

-No te preocupes –inmediatamente levante mi vista para ver a la cara al muchacho que estaba recogiendo los papeles del piso. –por cierto… Hola Alice… -mis ojos comenzaban a arder, ¿las malditas lagrimas comenzarían ahora? Volví a agachar mi cabeza y termine de levantar mis papeles. Y estaba a punto de marcharme cuando, mi otro yo no pudo con la impotencia.

-¿Podrías decirme por favor, por que me haces esto? –dije apunto con la voz rota.

-lo siento, pero…

-¿Por qué me sonríes y me saludas? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente ignorarme como siempre? –estaba al borde de la desesperación y todo el dolor que sentía al enfrentarle se estaba carcomiendo su interior.

-Lo lamento, pero no rompo mis promesas –y entonces recordé_: "lo siento… por no saludarte, pero de ahora en adelante, lo haré por siempre…" _

-el tiempo te hará olvidar tu promesa- intente embozar una sonrisa falsa, pero solo me salio una maldita mueca- de hecho te cansaras…y la romperás… -después de eso no importo en lo más mínimo que el profesor me enviara con el director, que no me dejara hacer el examen, que me dieran un castigo, ya nada importaba… solo podía sentir la pesadez de todo mi cuerpo y alma, solo parpadeaba y respiraba por inercia.

+..+..+

-Pixie, no puedes seguir así… te estas haciendo daño –articulo preocupado Riley mientras me abrazaba; en el estacionamiento de la secundaria. Mientras esperábamos a mi hermano.

-lo siento, pero hago lo que puedo, solo… dame un poco de tiempo…

-tengo una idea…

-dispara Einstein

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de invierno?

-Creo que estoy escuchando mal. Tú _vas_ a invitar a Katy Collins o eso dijiste hasta hace dos minutos atrás… -el solo suspiro y la miro a lo lejos, el estaba embobado con ella; y ella también, pero ambos eran tímidos. Ella era simpática, y buena, por lo que tenia el visto bueno con mi amigo.

-mi mejor amiga me necesita, y ya habrán otros bailes… tú vienes conmigo antes de encerrarte en tu guarida a llorar…

-Seguro, Einstein… -dije rodando los ojos.

+.+.+

Los días pasaron tan rápido que se convirtieron en meses, seguí todo el tiempo con el mismo sentir, solo que ahora me mostraba como siempre. Él siguió con sus saludos hasta el último minuto, solo algo de frustración en su mirada había y por más, que yo intentaba ignorarlo no podía, y sin que el lo supiera, lo miraba desde lejos como siempre, seria la ultima vez que lo haría; faltaban solo tres semanas y el junto a mi hermano y su novia, se graduaría de la secundaria de Forks, para ir a la universidad, mi hermano y Bells se irían a la universidad de California, el estudiaría abogacía y ella administración de empresas, pero de _ÉL _ni siquiera sabia que estudiaría o a donde iría.

Solo sabia que quizás la distancia ayudaría a que lo pudiera olvidar…

…

**Bueno aquí dejando el tercer capitulo –este y el anterior seguidos-, la verdad tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ponerme a escribir y por ello les (quise dejarlos antes pero la pag. No me lo permitía ;S) ahora si me tendrán que tener demasiada paciencia para los cap. 4 al 6 por que los demás ya los tengo a medio escribir pero ahorita no tengo tiempo por que creo que repito de año, que es lo mas seguro y estoy en huelga de pensamientos con mis novelas, xD jajaajaja, espero y les guste prepárense por que después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol ;D jejeje… me fui besos**

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


	4. Cambio

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary: **Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

….

Little Love

/… es difícil olvidarte…Quiero que sepas que te voy amar siempre… siempre… en mi mente estarás…/

_-Felicidades, Promoción 2008… -grito el director desde el atril… todos tiramos nuestros gorros al aire. Y de inmediato sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor. Sentí que las lágrimas comenzaban a surgir…_

_-¿Puedes creértelo Pixie? Seremos universitarios –dijo con cara de asco mi mejor amigo. Por lo que solo reí -¿ya estas llorando? Pixie, sabia que eras mi más grande fan, pero no me esperaba las lágrimas –dijo divertido. _

_-aunque seas, un poco infantil, un poco idiota, te extrañare Einstein._

_-lo se cariño, no se que haré sin ti… -dijo besando mi coronilla- pero nos veremos en las vacaciones, en las fiestas, cuando yo me escape y venga a verte o tu te fugues para verme… además te encantara Londres…_

_-Sigo sin entender por que no pudiste irte más lejos –le dije irónica. _

_-Foto de los tortolitos –gritaron nuestras madres. Y nosotros solo giramos nuestros ojos. _

_-Felicidades hija- me dijo mientras me envolvía en un abrazo tierno, cargado de amor y orgullo… Pronto un sonido interrumpió nuestra burbuja de felicidad y tristeza. Se alejo para contestar su teléfono - Tu hermano quiere hablarte –me dijo mientras me tendía el teléfono, e intentaba secarse las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas. _

_-Eddy Tedy, me debes una grande por no estar aquí –dije melancólica y divertida. _

_-Te amo hermanita, no te enojes tu sabes que me cambiaron el examen final así que no pude llegar, pero la semana entrante estoy allí y te daré mi presente… -se escucho un golpe- OK nuestro regalo, Bella te manda saludos…_

…

_3 años después..._

Los pasos de un lado al otro resonaban por toda la casa, y no exageraba… Me levante de mi lugar en la cocina; donde estaba limpiando y fui directo a la sala, de hecho me apoye cansada en el respaldo del sillón que había en el centro…

-¿Qué te sucede? -pregunte al hombre grandote que parecía un niño que habían retado…

-Nada, ¿que me tiene que suceder?…

-¿Estas bien? –pregunte mientras achicaba mis ojos en desconcierto por su tono.

-Estoy bien… ¿No me ves?… estoy destellando felicidad por los poros de tanta alegría-dijo frustrado con tono histérico.

-OK, -dije abriendo mis ojos – me voy a seguir con mi tarea… -y me adentre de nuevo en la cocina como quien no quiere la cosa. Y solo tres minutos más tarde él corrió con un fuerte chirrido una de las sillas para ubicarse frente a la mesa. Me gire y solo vi su rostro intentando que las palabras saliesen…

-No se que demonios hacer… creo que no puedo seguir con esto, eh estado intentando y trate de no pensar en ella de ese modo de nuevo, pero no puedo… -hizo una pausa para ver mi rostro que pedía que siguiera hablando, pero no pudo.

-Podrías invitarla a una cita.

-Tu estatura afecta tus ideas cierto ¿?

-Estoy hablando enserio –sentencie, sin pizca de humor…

-Y yo

-Claro Emmett lo que digas –le dije revoleando mis ojos hacia arriba- solo hazlo…ella aceptara.

-No quiero volver a caer al vació de nuevo, ya lo hice una vez y no quiero perder la poca casi amistad que eh recibido de ella…

-No lo harás, ella de verdad corresponde lo que tu sientes, solo eres un maldito oso cobarde… vamos levántate de allí –dije con voz autoritaria, a veces infundía miedo…

-No soy cobarde, solo que no quiero sentir esto Alice, ya me ha rechazado una vez, y no quiero que vuelva a suceder –musito en tono lastimero que me retorció todo mi interior…

-Entonces siéntate y ahógate con tu dolor…

-Eres de mucha ayuda ¿sabes? –dijo irónico.

-Entonces decide, o tomas la iniciativa y la invitas a salir o te conformas con su amistad y te hundes en la miseria volviéndote un completo zombi deprimido devanándote los sesos pensando en tus sentimientos… que sabes que son correspondidos por que no soy la única que te lo ah dicho, pero tienes miedo por que no estas seguro en que estemos en lo cierto. Pero Emmett solo detente a ser objetivo en sus acciones cuando tú estas cerca y cuando esta con los demás, compara y de allí saca tus conclusiones, si te arriesgas y ella dice no simplemente mi amigo yo pago tu borrachera, las películas de disney, el helado, y los videojuegos… lo prometo –dije levantando mi mano derecha. – Y no estarás solo esta vez –dije sonriendo.

Lo envolví en un abrazo, y minutos después susurro un leve: "_gracias_" y se fue directo a su habitación. No me gustaba verle así…Emmy es mucho mas alto que yo, tanto que infundía a veces cierto temor ante quien no lo conocía, eso hasta que su sonrisa deslumbrante aparecía, es un niño pequeño las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, pero cuando realmente hubo momentos duros siempre estuvo allí como un hombre maduro…

El quiere a Rose, que digo quiere; la idolatra, pero es lo suficientemente ciego para creer que ella no siente lo mismo, y ella aunque en su momento lo rechazo por vergüenza, lo quería con la misma intensidad…se podía ver a kilómetros.

Mi vida había cambiado, mi hogar ahora es un departamento, cortesía de mi "padre" _sí,_ el mismo hombre que nos abandono, me regalo un piso en California a pocos minutos de la universidad de Berkeley, para que tuviera mi "lugar" cerca de la universidad; lo rechace, pero mi madre me obligo a aceptar por que realmente no nos podíamos dar ese lujo… Con Edward sucedió lo mismo, pero eso es otra historia y un tanto angustiante, que ya no vale la pena recordar. Hablaba con mi hermano por lo menos una vez a la semana, al igual que con Riley y durante algunos fin de semanas Ed venia de visita junto con Bella desde San Diego, mientras que con mamá nos veíamos en las vacaciones o en las festividades y hablaba casi todos los días, _menos mal que existen las llamadas gratis… _

Era en este momento una mujer soltera de 20 años, con tercer año en medicina, que vivía en California, solo hasta que terminara mi carrera, y luego volvería a mi tan amado Forks, los primeros tiempos viviría en mi antigua habitación para luego comprar una casa y tener allí mismo mi consultorio, para no molestar a mi madre y su pareja…_se me olvido_, Esme ah encontrado a un hombre que de verdad la ama, parecen dos adolescentes enamorados; tengo el presentimiento de que todo ira bien, pero solo espero no equivocarme y que jamás la lastime…ella de verdad merece ser feliz…

Mis días pasaban entre intentando esquivar a personas que me odiaban sin yo saber el porque, entrando y saliendo de clases, estudiando, llamadas de mi familia, y aconsejando a Emmett, haciendo limpiezas, tareas y demás así pasaba mi tiempo… Pero últimamente ah habido demasiada tranquilidad dentro de tanta turbulencia, no se por que tengo el presentimiento de que algo sucederá pronto… y no se si estoy preparada para lo que viene…

…..

Buenos días, tardes o noches… bien aquí trayendo otro capitulo del mini fico, bueno como ya saben eh estado algo ocupada, pero eh rendido mis materias y soy un fraude, no aprobé ninguna y repito el año u.u no se espero poder ser buana abogada, asi que tendre que meterle pila, solo estoy dejando capitulo por que quiero hacer esta historia hasta que mi cabeza pueda o mejor dicho mi animo pueda escribir algo desente a lo que me eh imaginado, este capitulo es medio de relleno, de hecho tenia que hacer dos cap y solo hice este misero intento de capitulo, entran nuevos personajes, esto ya no es la secundaria y se vienen cambios, aquí no aparecera Riley, después contare mejor su historia lejos de Alice, pero esta Emmett mi bello spider monkey xD jejejje…Rose y bueno después si me dejan Reviews intentare recompensar a quien lea xD re chantajista pero bueno necesito saber si les gusta lo que estoy escribiendo solo necesito saber si les agrada xD ya tengo el siguiente capitulo hecho, y el siguiente a medias, los otros ni siquiera los empece a escribir pero me dare maña xD jjejeje…esta parte ah ido un poco rapido porque juro que me aburre escribir relleno a lo que me eh imaginado u.u soy un desastre … me fui a intentar estudiar xD adiosito… por cierto MUCHAS GRACIAS a quienes dejaron sus reviews antes ^^…

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


	5. Pequeño mundo

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary: **Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

**Little Love**

/…Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta…/

-Pixie, ¿puedo pasar? –dijo mi amigo en un tono demasiado suave.

-Pasa… -lo mire esperando a que soltara el pedido, pero no decía nada- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi oso? –entrecerré mis ojos, mientras levantaba una de mis cejas…

-yo solo venia a saludarte, y a decirte que tienes una linda habitación… -dijo mirando hacia el techo, volví a bajar mis ojos a mi notebook para seguir escribiendo mientras el soltaba la sopa.

-¡Escúpelo ya, Emmett! –dije sin mucho rodeo.

-Solo no te enojes, pero…

-¿Qué fue lo que rompiste? –le interrumpí antes de que continuara.

-lo dices como si yo rompiera cosas todo el tiempo –y yo solo rodee los ojos.

-Emmett, ve directo a al grano; déjate de tanta pausa…

-Es que invite a unos amigos, y amigas, pero hay uno que esta siendo un tanto la quinta rueda del carro… y quizás tu podrías…por favor; no lo se, quizás conversar un rato con el mientras nosotros tratamos de conocer más a las muchachas…

-¿Desde cuando es un club de citas esta casa? –dije irónica.

-Alice…

-estoy haciendo mi informe, no puedo; lo siento –articule cansada.

-Por favor Pixie, cuando dijiste que serias mi hermanita menor, era con esto incluido por favor, quiero estar un tiempo a solas con Rose…

-¿De verdad entregarías a tu hermanita menor a un muchacho como si nada? –dije incrédula.

-Te va a gustar, es todo lo contrario a los idiotas con los que has salido, no te pediría esto si no fuera que todos los muchachos allí abajo me han matado por traerlo de improviso. Para que veas que no soy un hermano entregador te contare algo que no tienes que decirle a nadie; ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

-Yo no te eh dicho que aceptaba –dije mientras enarcaba una ceja, y seguía con la mirada puesta en la pantalla…

- Es un secreto, que solo yo se, y que no lo repetirás, -dijo eso en un tono tan serio que lo mire con curiosidad - su novia lo dejo hace un año por otro y tiene un complejo de don Juan desde entonces y tiene cierta debilidad por las chaparritas como tu –lo golpee en el hombro tan fuerte como pude- Auch, yo solo digo la verdad Pixie… Además mi mejor amigo, debería de estar de novio con mi mejor amiga, ¿no te parece? –dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, por lo que solo rodee, mis ojos…

-me debes una muy grande oso –articule con un tono de reproche en la voz, mientras bajábamos al primer piso… -y más te vale que tu amigo no quiera pegar su lengua en mi garganta. O tocar algo que no sea el aire.

-No te preocupes, tu tienes un bonito carácter para detenerlo solito –dijo riendo.

La sala de la casa estaba repleta de comida chatarra, y en el lado izquierdo estaban los muchachos que miraban a las muchachas que estaban al frente de ellos, todos tenían caritas de enamorados, que lindo trabajo seria para Little Love.

-Damas y Caballeros, les presento a la octava maravilla del mundo… la duende Masen –dijo divertido, y yo solo le di un golpe en el estomago- Esta bien, ella es Alice, mira pixie, ellos son Sasha y Seth, Kate y Garret, Leah y Jacob, y ella es Rose, pero ya la conoces… y aquí me falta alguien…el soldadito… ¿Dónde se metió?

-No me digas así –dijo la voz proveniente de detrás de Emmett, lo que decía que había estado en el baño.

-Pero así te gusta, soldado –dijo en un chiste privado el oso. Girando la mitad de su cuerpo, dejándome al descubierto. Sentí en ese preciso momento la necesidad de salir corriendo y meter mi cabeza cien metros bajo tierra… ¿Qué demonios hacia él aquí? Me llego a fastidiar; se suponía que no lo volvería a ver en mi vida, o algún día si, pero no se suponía que seria su "salvación" en medio de una noche de citas. Mi rostro debía de demostrar mi desconcierto y escepticismo, pero para el era todo lo contrario su cara cambio de fastidio por el apodo, a la sorpresa y luego a la más pura dicha.

-Hola Alice –dijo el como hacia cuatro años atrás. Quería responderle, pero nada salía de mí. Pero no se había notado por que Emmett había sido más rápido…

-¿De donde la conoces? –pregunto intrigado y preocupado Emmett. Mientras su rostro iba de un lado hacia el otro, viendo cada gesto.

-Ella fue a la misma secundaria que yo, es de allí de donde conozco a Alice.

-Eso es perfecto, por que ella será tu salvavidas esta noche.

Intentaba, juro que intentaba no mostrar mi cara descompuesta, mientras Emmett me hizo un lugar en el suelo sobre una frazada, por que veríamos una película, luego contarían historias –supongo que de terror- y luego jugarían verdad o reto… Él justamente; él tenia que ser el mejor amigo de Emmett, ¿por qué tenía que ocurrirme esto a mí?, lo había superado, ya no sentía el dolor, pero era realmente incomodo.

Jure no mirarle de nuevo al encontrarlo inspeccionándome, me sonrió de lado y mi cordura volvió a aparecer, no lo había vuelto a ver desde el día en que se graduó con mi hermano, el hecho de verlo por ultima vez y ver como sonreía y tenia a Maria a su lado, dolió, más que nunca… Hasta entonces yo simplemente lo ignoraba cada vez que me saludaba o intentaba hablar conmigo y eso seguiría de igual forma o quizás tendría que actuar contraria como si no hubiera pasado nada…no lo se…

De algo solo de una pequeña cosa estaba segura y era que esta noche seria larga…

**.O.o. .O.o. .O.o. .O.o. .O.o.**

Buenas días, tardes, noches, bien hoy les traigo este cap' aquí esta Jasper jejeje… no eh subido antes por que o no tenia animo o cuando quería no podía -.- pero una recomendación personal , por que sucedió algo por aquí SI TOMAN NO CONDUSCAN… i si lo hacen NO A ALTA VELOCIDAD, cuando vayan en MOTOCICLETA, USEN CASCO por favor … bueno ahora vuelvo al capitulo, tengo la idea ya de lo que sucederá solo tengo que sentarme a escribir, pero no tengo casi tiempo para hacerlo, estoy con temas de la universidad por repetir de año y hacerme la _yo puedo esto es fácil_, quede y ya me re atrase un año … en fin además el final estoy pensando un poco en como hacerlo cuando tenga tiempo claro esta ;D pero estoy viendo… les dejo las portadas del fico* y ustedes me dirán que les parece además en la 3º portada quiero que intenten adivinar algo ;D hay alguien alli que no ah aparecido en la historia, y quiero que me dejen sus comentarios videntes de quien podrá ser ese muchacho…

http:/ /i882 .photo bucket. com/ albums/ ac30/ YhophyWC /Portadas/

http:/ /i882 .photo bucket. com/ albums/ ac30/ YhophyWC /Portadas/

http:/i882 . photobucket. com/albums/ ac30/YhophyWC/ Portadas/

(borren los espacios jejeje)

muchas gracias por los rewiews en cuanto pueda los devuelvo cada uno ^^… mmm en cuanto alla un gran pero gran numero de comentarios vuelvo a poster capitulo ;D…me daré el tiempito…

MUCHOS exitos y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere …

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


	6. No de nuevo

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary: **Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

**Little Love**

/…Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta…/

La situación más irónica de mi vida estaba pasando este día, yo sabia que no debía ayudar al oso. Además de tener a mi lado al rubio de orbes azules, que fuera mi primer amor; al que le había declarado mi amor, por un momento de estupidez crónica y que no me correspondía, y que por alguna entupida razón hacia que confundiera las cosas y no pudiera olvidarlo por el hecho de no querer romper una promesa al aire…

Más encima la dichosa película, era una vil burla a mi mala suerte…por alguna razón yo jamás supe de su existencia que; Relataba la historia de una muchachita que estaba enamorada del inalcanzable jugador del equipo de fútbol americano, que tenia a la novia más buena del planeta (que no era la típica niña mimada que anda con todos) un día el sin querer ella le confiesa sus sentimientos hacia el y comienza a actuar distinto a mirarla con detenimiento, a sonreírle sin querer, comienza a quererla sin terminar su otra relación… Después terminan juntos por las vueltas de la vida… Salvo el final el resto de la película estaba casi siendo casi un mini reflejo de lo que sucedió con el ojiazul a mi lado, yo solo me dedique a alzar mis ojos, y suspirar frustrada y un tanto molesta… Mi compañero estaba conciente de ello al estar pendiente de mis acciones…

Cada vez que el intentaba hablarme o le contestaba con monotonía, o monocorde o intentaba evadirle y hacer como que no escuchaba… Y en este preciso momento estaba sentada en la mesada de la cocina evitando estar cerca de el. Mi perfecta excusa fue que debía tomar mi medicina, pero lo había hecho tan lento como había podido, hasta limpie el poco desorden que había allí, y ahora solo miraba por la pequeña ventanita que me mostraba el cielo azulino casi negro…

-¿Por qué siento que estas evadiéndome? – pregunto aquella voz que en este momento se me hacia la más fastidiosa y melodiosa. Gire mi rostro asustada por la sorpresa. Se encontraba de pie bajo del marco de la puerta.

-No estoy evadiendo a nadie –dije neutra. Gracias a el había aprendido a comportarme de esa forma, cuando el me hablaba; mi razón estaba trabajando al 210% para no cometer otra bobada.

-No soy "nadie", soy Jasper; mucho gusto –dijo acercándose para extenderme la mano.

-Se quien eres –dije sin tomar su mano, no lo haría si quería seguir con cordura.

-No puedes simplemente, hacer de cuenta que nos acabamos de conocer –pidió algo frustrado. Lo pensé por un minuto y rodee mis ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro de rendimiento, por lo menos el no estaba mirándome con burla o riendo de mi… que más da yo ya lo había superado, de hecho yo hasta…no ni siquiera pienses en _él –me reprendí a mi misma_…

-Soy Alice Masen, estoy en 3º de medicina; gusto en conocerte –dije mientras me bajaba de la mesada. Para quedar a escaso medio metro de el. Solo sonrió con una chispa que ni siquiera intente descifrar en su mirad.

-Mucho gusto Alice, yo soy Jasper Withlock, por mi parte estudio psicología y el placer es todo mío –articulo para luego tomar mi mano, y depositar un beso en ella. Trague saliva, y supuse que estaba peor que mi cuñis Bella, porque me observo con una chispa de victoria.

-Muchachos vengan dejen de hacer cochinadas en la cocina –grito para luego soltar una carcajada Emmett. Lo mataría... Salí avergonzada, pero eso no me detuvo…

-Oso en verdad algunas veces eres un fastidio.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes se encierren en la cocina, a hacer quien sabe que cosa –dijo burlón, levantando sugestivamente las cejas.

-Lo mismo que haces tú y Rose en la cocina… nada –le susurre en el oído para que solo el pudiera escuchar. Quedo como piedra, era un golpe bajo, pero el era un cobarde que seguía con la timidez de no decirle a Rose de sus sentimientos. Y esa debilidad suya era mi poder.

-Esta bien… es hora de las historia, ¿quien empieza primero? –dijo simpático el muchacho de cabellos negros y piel bronce, que tenia el más hermoso brillo, que según había entendido era Seth.

-Yo –dijo demasiado ansiosa la morena a su lado, quien respondía al nombre de Leah…

-En realidad me gustaría que empezaran los nuevos… ya saben… -dijo con tono insinuante el maldito oso, que en este preciso instante mataría si no hubiera testigos.

-Esta bien –articulo con una mueca de desilusión, y como consuelo el muchacho a su lado le repartió besos en la coronilla, mientras la abrazaba para el. Me pareció tierno el gesto, hacían una pareja adorable, y se venia a leguas que se amaban, un sentimiento de nostalgia se hizo presente en mi en ese momento, añorando mi causa perdida.

-Jasper elige una –articulo ahora Rose, con diez distintos sobres. El solo miro con temor a Emmett que le movía sus cejas sugestivamente. Y tomo el sobre verde. –bien ahora lee lo que dice… -el rubio a mi izquierda se movió inquietamente luego de leer el trozo de papel…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer con esto?...

-¡OH vamos!... Jaspito no te hagas…-dijo impaciente Emmett- bien claro dice en cada sobre que es lo que hay que hacer, por ende suelta la historia ya…

-Yo no lo voy a hacer –sentencio.

-Claro que si… y no se vale inventar…

-Pero…

-¿Saben que Jasper cuando cumplió los 21 se…

-Esta bien… -suspiro resignado mientras cortaba lo que el oso iba a contar de el. Luego de unos minutos en los que todos mirábamos a Emmett y luego a Jasper, este comenzó al instante de un profundo suspiro, mirando un punto fijo en la pared – Cuando tenía 18 años, una tarde de Agosto; mientras tenia clase de deportes, me acerque a una muchacha que se encontraba refunfuñando en las gradas por que el profesor no le dejaba practicar… -_esto no me gustaba_…–yo fui hasta a ella esperando una respuesta a la confusión de sentimientos que yo tenia en ese momento y según me habían dicho ella era la mejor resolviendo esas confusiones, ella respondió, respondió mi duda, pero dijo algo lo que yo no esperaba y eso me descoloco por completo…

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto una curiosa Kate, luego de que el rubio, no articulara nada.

-Que estaba enamorada de mí… -y todos emitieron un sonido de asombro. Todos estaban esperando a que él continuara, les había parecido una "buena" historia. Pero para mi fue tarde, los recuerdos me invadieron de nuevo… y si bien ya no sentía lo mismo que hace años atrás, tenia sentimientos encontrados: incomodidad, vergüenza y desesperación, el plan de comenzar desde 0 se esfumo en ese instante… _quería salir huyendo de allí_, si bien no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, _por que en este momento me reprocharía el no haberlo hecho_, aunque lo hice de inconciente… jamás pensé que estaría en la sala de mi hogar, compartiendo ese recuerdo; con otros… Supuse que mi cara se transformo, por que Emmett me observo preocupado, y luego a Jasper, y entonces supongo que atando hilos se dio cuenta de que esa muchacha era yo, _miles de veces le había contado la historia, luego de que Riley "delegara" temporalmente el mando de amigo sobre protector, solo que jamás dije su nombre_…ya que sus ojos se abrieron como platos…

-¿Qué sucedió después? –pregunto otra vez Kate.

-Allí termina el _relato_ –dijo serio Jasper. Antes de que alguien le preguntara algo más se adelanto –acabo de contar lo que se pedía dentro del sobre. –se escucharon bufidos. Pero sin embargo gracias a Emmett todo quedo allí, y agradecí por ese gesto. Luego siguieron los demás y yo fui la ultima, Emmett me había dado tiempo para que yo me recompusiera o mejor dicho para que aparentara tranquilidad. Solo quedaba un sobre en la mesa, y al abrirlo sonreí por lo que rezaba dentro…

"Cuenta la historia del primer beso que recibiste de un/a niño/a"

P/D: NO DIGAS A NADIE LO QUE TE AH TOCADO…

-Bien, cuando mis padres se casaron, mi madre abandono todo por él, dejamos Forks para mudamos a Arizona, yo tenia 6 años cuando entre en una nueva primaria, todo el mundo nos veía raro a mi hermano y a mi, de hecho jamás a mi nadie se acerco… Un viernes que no teníamos escuela mamá nos llevo a una plaza cercana, junto a su amiga Elizabeth, Ed fue con sus compañeros y yo intente integrarme con las que por ese entonces eran mis compañeras, pero me hicieron sentir realmente mal, tanto… que salí huyendo mientras mis lagrimas caían y me escondí detrás de un gran árbol… Mi mamá dice que en ese momento cuando ella se estaba acercando, vio que un muchachito, también lo hacia, así que no acudió a mi esperando a ver lo que el niño haría –dije sonriendo, por primera vez en toda la noche, me sentía feliz de recordar mi pasado _amoroso_. – el niño me dijo que no debía llorar, que mi sonrisa era demasiado linda… hablamos y jugamos todo el tiempo, solo algunas veces fuimos interrumpidos por mi madre, que quería saber como iba todo… sentí alegría de que alguien hubiera querido ser mi amigo, y que quisiera seguir siéndolo en la escuela. Cuando se hizo tarde y cada uno debía regresar… él me dijo que me vería en la escuela el lunes, y yo daba brinquitos de felicidad –dije algo roja, en ese entonces o casi siempre, hago eso cuando realmente estoy feliz.- el muchacho que jamás me dijo su nombre se acerco a mi con la intención de darme un beso en la mejilla, pero en mi humor, yo quise hacer lo mismo y nuestros labios se juntaron en un pequeño roce, ambos saltamos alejándonos –reí mientras recordaba eso. – Pero después ambos quedamos que nos veríamos en la escuela, cosa que no sucedió nunca… –articule melancólica y sonriente.

-¿Por qué? –articulo curioso Jasper, que me sorprendió; tan ensimismada en mi relato estaba que no notaba los ojos curiosos de todos allí… en especial los suyos.

-esa noche cuando llegamos a casa, mi padre no estaba… solo había una nota, que mamá no dejo que leyéramos, luego al terminar de leerla, empezó a llorar y con mi hermano no supimos el porque si no hasta tiempo después. A la mañana siguiente ella salio temprano, y nosotros quedamos a cargo de Elizabeth, en la noche cuando llego durante la cena dijo que volveríamos a Forks, solo los tres, que papá había decidido no acompañarnos. El domingo nos dedicamos a ayudar a mama a empaquetar todo, el lunes llego, y fuimos a la escuela con mamá para que ella pidiera el traslado, me dejo esperar a mi nuevo amigo unos minutos en el patio, pero el recreo casi terminaba y mamá no podía esperar más y fuimos directo al aeropuerto para volver a Forks… yo no pude verlo, para decirle a aquel el único que quizás se daría cuenta de mi ausencia, que me marchaba…

-Wau -solo articulo Rose.- y ¿Cómo era el? –dijo curiosa. –Digo físicamente, por que era todo un amor –Solo deje escapar una de esas típicas risitas tontas. Y observe mientras empezaba con su descripción a todos a mí alrededor…

-Era un poco más alto que yo, tenia una hermosa sonrisa, que mostraba que le faltaban los dientes de enfrente, no se distinguía el color que tenia de cabello de tan corto que se lo habían dejado, tenia unos grandes anteojos negros y era algo rellenito…-dije con una sonrisa, que no podía ser más grande. Pero hubo algo que me dejo curiosa, y eso era el rostro de Jasper, parecía confundido, avergonzado, feliz y divertido… Realmente no entendí mucho eso, por lo que lo deje pasar…

No podía creer que todavía la noche no terminaba…solo esperaba poder seguir un poco más con esto…

….

_Mientras todos se preparaban para jugar verdad o reto, tenia que ordenar y guardar los sobres, en mi habitación, por lo cual mientras caminaba, mi pepe grillo apareció, y era realmente curioso… Por lo que no pude evitar querer saber que demonios le había tocado relatar a Jasper como para que hablara de Alice, eso si que fue una sorpresa, ambos mis mejores amigos, que en estos tres años jamás pudieron verse por desencuentros, hoy después de tanto tiempo se volvían a encontrar para traer a colación la historia que compartieron… Y entonces leí:_

"Piensa en una relación que ha sido realmente estable por un largo tiempo, ahora bien… ¿en algún momento hubo alguien que te hicieran dudar de los sentimientos hacia tu pareja?... si la respuesta es SI cuenta la historia… si es NO cuenta tu primer beso con tu pareja…"

P/D: NO DIGAS A NADIE LO QUE TE AH TOCADO…

_Levante mi vista y una sola idea paso por mi mente, el había dudado de estar con Maria por Alice, y el muy asno no se arriesgo… él muy idiota me lo dio a entender cuando Maria termino con el. Pero ¿como iba a saber yo que hablaba de Alice?… _

"-¿Sabes lo que me dijo? –Yo solo negué –que su excusa era que yo no era el mismo de antes, el que era antes de egresar de la secundaria –articulo bufando-, pero con un demonio… si eh sido el mismo desde que llegamos a la universidad… si la elegí a ella… y… y… yo sintiéndome culpable por aquella vez en que dude de mis sentimientos… Maldición… esto me pasa por ser un maldito idiota…"

_Ahora entendía muchas cosas…Pero no todo estaba perdido, el no le quito la mirada de encima a Alice desde el primer momento en que entro ella en su campo de visión. Eso era algo bueno, pero Alice… Mi pequeña pixie era otro tema, ella ahora estaba en suspenso, ella ahora estaba sufriendo por otro de mis amigos no tan grato después de que fuera un cobarde… Pero aquí entraría Emmett el celestino en acción, quizás él era lo que ella necesitaba en este momento y ella definitivamente era lo que el necesitaba…_

_-Manos a la obra- dije antes de salir a poner en práctica mi plan de celestino…Si que esto seria divertido…_

**.O.o. .O.o. .O.o. .O.o. .O.o.**

Buenas días, tardes, noches, les traigo capitulo medio larguito puede que mi manera de escribir se este yendo al caño me parece que hubiera sido mejor dejarlo en un one-shot y ya u.u - pero bueno entiendan tengo mis dias estemmm estoy con temas de estudio, de conflictos emocionales –re que metia cualquier excusa xD jajaj- no mentira pero se me hace difícil mientras estudio, y mas que me habai quedado sin Internet y según lo que entendi me lo cortaran en julio asi que tratare de dejarles el final de la nove en cuanto pueda…

les dejo las portadas del fico* y ustedes me dirán que les parece además en la 3º portada quiero que intenten adivinar algo ;D hay alguien alli que no ah aparecido en la historia, y quiero que me dejen sus comentarios videntes de quien podrá ser ese muchacho…

http:/ /i882 .photo bucket. com/ albums/ ac30/ YhophyWC /Portadas/

http:/ /i882 .photo bucket. com/ albums/ ac30/ YhophyWC /Portadas/

http:/i882 . photobucket. com/albums/ ac30/YhophyWC/ Portadas/

(borren los espacios jejeje)

MUCHOS exitos y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere …

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


	7. No puede ser

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary: **Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

**Little Love**

/…Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta…/

Todos estaban riendo y platicando de lo que fuera, mientras yo solo me sumí en un mutismo del que solo Emmett me logro sacar; con su sonrisa malévola… Lo mire de reojo, algo se traía entre manos, y eso no era algo bueno para mi…

-Bien llego la hora… es hora de jugar verdad o reto –solo voltee mis ojos, no podía ser tan infantil… éramos prácticamente unos adultos y el seguía con verdad o reto, aunque me pareció un alivio que fuera eso y no que utilizara esa pequeña botella que traía entre sus manos para jugar a la "botellita"… Suspire sonoramente, esto ya me estaba cansando… Solo una cosa más y podría gritar ¡BINGO! En medio de la mesa la botella comenzó a girar por obra y arte de el muchacho que respondía al nombre de Jacob (el mismo que brindaba consuelo a Leah antes)….

-Garret te toca –dijo meditando y frotándose la barbilla maquinando que podría elegir…

-Verdad… -dijo sin inmutarse el muchacho. Mientras el moreno sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas babeando por Kate? –el muchacho antes tranquilo, se descoloco, su rostro adquirió un tono no rojo sino violeta. Y sus ojos se abrieron como plato, a mi izquierda la susodicha casi se atraganta con la soda que estaba tomando. Y Jacob sonreía con gusto. –di la verdad, toda la verdad.

-Yo…yo…lo siento Kate –dijo mirándola avergonzado, y ella solo quedo con su cabeza gacha – desde que tenemos 15… -la muchacha levanto de golpe la cabeza, que parecía que se iba a quebrar por la velocidad que empleo. Su rostro era una mezcla de sorpresa, decepción, dicha y el más puro amor. Ambos se enfrascaron en su propia burbuja, mientras los demás seguíamos jugando. Entre risas y algunas angustias me toco mi turno, y luego de eso decidí retirarme a mi habitación ya que mañana tendría clases temprano y si bien no me estaba desvelando, ya tenia mi cuota diaria de cansancio emocional…

Salude a cada uno y me adentre en mi habitación, fui directo a mi baño a cepillarme los dientes, lavarme la cara y cambiar mi ropa por mi pijama. Cuando había apagado ya mi velador, un suave golpe en mi puerta me sorprendió… me levante a regañadientes de mi acogedora cama…

-¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunte sin saber quien era, antes de abrir la puerta - ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

-Lo siento, pero…Emmett… me dio un reto –rodé los ojos, Emmett era tan infantil y predecible.

-Y si no lo haces ¿Qué hará? -pregunte divertida, por su cara de angustia.

-Tomara mi colección de libros de La Guerra Civil, y los quemara en frente de mis ojos –dijo con dolor y temor en su mirada.

-OK –dije mientras me volvía en dirección a mi cama – mi armario esta en aquella parte, toma lo que te quede, solo ten cuidado con no romper nada…

-Alice… -dijo llamándome en ese mismo instante- _ese_ no es el reto- y fue entonces que me gire, mirándolo con intriga.

-¿Ah, no? –el negó otra vez- y entonces ¿Cuál es?... –pregunte, pero en el mismo instante me arrepentí de hacerlo, el se acerco rascado detrás de su cuello, con una sonrisa tímida; hasta quedar a menos de veinte centímetros de mi, su vista estaba fija en mi rostro, por mi parte creo que empecé a temblar, juro que mataría a Emmett…

-Tengo que… besarte…

-No lo vas a hacer –dije apartándome luego de procesar la información, de verdad que Emmett era un completo niño, si bien sabia que Jasper era él mismo protagonista de mi historia de amor adolescente truncada, me venia a hacer esto… era un vil traidor, que me las pagaría…

-Pero si no lo hago el quemara mi…

-Sobrevivirás –dije cruzada de brazos. A una distancia prudencial. Y en cuanto el quiso recurrir a la culpa se me ocurrió algo. Me acerque a el, y entonces juro que vi en su orbes azules el sabor a la dulce victoria. Fue en aquel momento cuando le pegue una cachetada, que el pobre recibió sin aviso… y comencé a vociferar con un tono indignado- Pero ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para venir a despertarme para hacer semejante estupidez?... ¿Quien demonios te crees para venir a besarme?... Eres un completo IDIOTA, te has ganado mi odio, Maldito Jasper… más te vale que desaparezcas de mi vista antes de que te tire por la ventana… -entonces le guiñé el ojo, y comencé a susurrar- no me mires como si estuviera loca, ahora no perderás tu colección…así que vete…

-Supongo que… gracias –dijo confundido antes de salir.

Después de ese preciso día pasaron dos semanas sin que yo hablara con Emmett, de hecho por la ley de hielo que estaba recibiendo, trajo a la casa a Jasper como su señuelo, para que yo saltara y le comenzara a gritar, pero solo lo mire de mala gana y seguí igual… Pero el lo invito a quedarse como invitado de honor y todos los días siguientes durante una semana, en la que yo no aparecía cerca de ellos…

Fue un día lunes cuando yo recién me levantaba para ir a mi primera clase, que encontré a Jasper en pijamas en mi cocina… Emmett debía tener un serio problema con hacer que mi paciencia excediera su límite…

-Buenos días Alice –dijo un muy sonriente Jasper… que solo gire los ojos…Siempre cumpliendo con su _"bendita promesa"…_

-Buenos para ti… ¿Qué haces en _mi _cocina a estas horas?

-Emmett quiere que estallen tus nervios –dijo divertido, y solo solté un bufido en respuesta. Me encamine a armar mi desayuno, dándole la espalda; i_gnorándolo_- Gracias –dijo después de unos minutos en silencio; hasta había supuesto que se había marchado por el silencio a mi alrededor. Me gire confusa.

-¿Por qué?

-No quemo mi colección –suspiro aliviado. Y yo solo sonreí.

-No te preocupes, cuando quieres lo hago de nuevo… -dije partiéndome de la risa.

-Creo que paso, pero gracias de nuevo…

-Supongo que… ¿de nada?

-Creo que deberías perdonarlo –dije después de unos momentos en silencio y yo solo alce una ceja- Vamos, no es tan difícil, es un niño grande que quiere divertirse… Además no fue tan malo el beso –dijo partiéndose de la risa, a lo que yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Si claro, oye me pasas el azúcar –dije cambiando de tema. Entonces escuche un crujido en el piso de madera de la sala, por lo que supuse que Emmett estaba haciendo de espía…

-¿Lo perdonaras? –pregunto de nuevo luego de que yo terminara de desayunar…

-Seguro, -creo que escuche un ¡Si! Detrás de la puerta –el día en que el le pida a Rosalie una cita –dije guiñándole un ojo a Jasper, y luego salir a mi clase. Y como imagine Emmett estaba detrás de la puerta, perplejo por lo que había dicho. Brillante mi idea, se me ocurrió hacer algo para ayudarle con Rose… el solo estaba esperando una excusa para hacerlo, y buala mi magia la hizo aparecer.

Pero Emmett era demasiado… Emmett y por los días siguientes no se dignaba a invitar a Rose a una simple cita, pero seguía tratando de que mis nervios explotaran trayendo siempre a Jasper con el. Sin embargo se me ocurrió algo mejor aún, comencé a buscar dentro de mi bolso y lo encontré mi viejo y querido niño; mi celular…

- _Diga_

-Hola, soy Alice –dije entusiasmada.

-_Ali, lo siento no vi el identificador, ¿Cómo estas? _

-Bien y ¿tú?

_-supongo que bien, con algo de estrés, pero bien –_dijo riendo_-¿sabes? los exámenes me comienzan a pesar y no tengo ni un descanso- _dijo algo agotada_. _

-perfecto, digo no tan perfecto, pero perfecto para venir a ver unas películas esta noche. Digo así te distraes un poco… -roge por que dijera que si…

_-Uhm… ¿Estará Emmett allí? -_dijo nerviosa, y por un momento pensé en olvidar mi plan.

-Si supongo que si, pero no preocupes, será algo así como una noche de chicas; mascarillas, uñas y películas románticas con protagonistas que sean unos adonis. ¿Que te parece?

_-Si creo que si, necesito distraerme, que te parece si llevo helado y algunas frituras? –_pregunto divertida_._

-Genial, yo tendré preparada las bebidas y otro poco de frituras, y por supuesto las películas, pero las elegimos cuando vengas…

-_Alice lo siento, pero tengo que colgar, mi compañera esta incendiando algo –_dijo algo asustada, pero a la vez divertida_. _

-OK te veo esta noche, adiós.

Bien este día seria divertido, el oso se estaba pasando con sus invitaciones extendidas a Jasper, entonces ya que el no invitaría a Rose a una cita, yo le daría un empujoncito, aunque no lo dijera ya me estaba fastidiando no poder hablar con el oso, pero para eso necesitaba también la ayuda de Jasper, _esto era realmente frustrante_.

…

-Jasper podrías apurarte el partido será, en unas horas –dijo un Emmett ansioso, mientras entraba al departamento con botanas, _¡Rayos! no sabia que había partido._

-No ves que camino detrás de ti, relájate hombre –dijo con tranquilidad.

-Alice ¿que se supone que haces? –dijo con los ojos desorbitados y perplejo, mientras que Jasper comenzó a toser para esconder su risa, luego de que se ganara una mirada mortal por parte de Emmett. Yo ignore su pregunta, y seguí acomodando; en el suelo de la sala sobre una manta; los esmaltes, mascarillas, cepillos, además de que los dvd de las películas estaban esparcidos matemáticamente en frente del televisor; había corrido un poco el sofá y había quitado la mesita de en medio. –Jasper, podrías preguntarle que demonios hace… ya que a mi ni me oye –dijo algo fastidiado.

-Hola Alice –dijo como de costumbre el dueño de esos orbes azules que hablaban por si solos.

-Hola Jazz –dije sonriente. Lo que hizo estallar el humor de Emmett que salio vociferando hacia la cocina. – Necesito tu ayuda –dije susurrando en cuanto estuve segura de que el oso no aparecería. El me insto a que le contara – Vendrá Rose –entonces alzo una ceja, y puso una sonrisa socarrona, _Si_ el se divertiría tanto como yo – es algo así como noche de chicas, pero me canse de esperar que el oso le pida una cita, así que…

-Le quieres hacer de celestina… -dijo riendo.

-¿Me ayudas?

-Claro, pero ¿que tengo que hacer?

-Uhm no pensé exactamente, pero en algún momento los debemos dejar solos, justo cuando este finalizando alguna de las películas, ya sabes… Pero no tengo idea de cómo haré para que Emmett se quede y no se marche a ver el juego, de hecho ni me había percatado de ese detallito…

-no te preocupes por eso, yo lo arreglo…

Acordamos un plan entre los dos justo antes de que Emmett apareciera por la puerta de la cocina más tranquila, y el timbre retumbaba por toda la casina, Jasper y yo compartimos una última mirada… _Esto seria un buen trabajo en equipo…_

**.O.o. .O.o. .O.o. .O.o. .O.o.**

Buenas días, tardes, noches, les traigo capitulo (puede que mi manera de escribir se este yendo al caño me parece que hubiera sido mejor dejarlo en un one-shot y ya u.u - pero bueno entiendan tengo mis Días)

Seguramente en los prox. Capitulos (si Dios quiere y puedo escribirlos) los tiempos Irán más rápidos, para terminar más rápido, por que me cortaran Internet y no tengo como publicar desde un cyber -.-

Me imagine cientos de veces este capitulo, en ciertas ocaciones pensaba en poner el beso, después no, después si…. Pero quedo asi como lo ven ahora ;D creo que es como si fueran distintos a aquellos dos muchachitos de secundaria, ella creo que maduro y se esta dando un poco más a conocer a aquel a quien se le declaro… jejejje…

Les dejo las portadas del fico* y ustedes me dirán que les parece además en la 3º portada quiero que intenten adivinar algo ;D hay alguien alli que no ah aparecido en la historia, y quiero que me dejen sus comentarios videntes de quien podrá ser ese muchacho…En el prox. Cap. Se revela el GRannnnnnnn xD misterio del muchacho de la 3º portada…

http:/ /i882 .photo bucket. com/ albums/ ac30/ YhophyWC /Portadas/

http:/ /i882 .photo bucket. com/ albums/ ac30/ YhophyWC /Portadas/

http:/i882 . photobucket. com/albums/ ac30/YhophyWC/ Portadas/

(por orden de izq. A der /Maria: Nina D. /Jasper: Jackson R./ Alice: Ashley G./Chico desconocido xD: Alex P./Emmett: Tom W./Rosalie: Olivia W.)

(borren los espacios jejeje)

MUCHOS exitos y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere …

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


	8. Complices

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary: **Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

**Little Love**

/…Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta…/

Juro que la cara de Emmett cuando vio a Rosalie en el marco de la puerta, no tuvo precio; mientras que ella solo devolvió una sonrisa tímida. _Esto seria genial. _

_-_Rose –musito el oso.

-Hola Emmett –articulo la blonda, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas –Alice me invito…

-Que idiota- musito para el, mientras le daba espacio para que ella entrara -Déjame que te ayudo –dijo un muy cortes, Emmett.

-No te preocupes no es tan pesado. –pero no hizo caso, tomo las bolsas y la ayudo…

Mientras Jasper y yo mirábamos la escena divertidos, los dos se envolvieron en un profundo mutismo, mientras sus miradas se enlazaron; Jasper no pudo contener su risita divertida y fue entonces que rompieron su burbuja silenciosa. Emmett me miraba con un tinte de adoración mezclado con un sentimiento de querer asesinarme…

-¿Te gusta este? –pregunto la blonda, mostrándome un esmalte de color rojo perlado. Ya hacia rato que nos estábamos arreglando.

-Es lindo –dije sonriendo.

-Bien este será entonces… Oye… Emmett ¿se marchara por mi culpa? –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa luego de un tiempo, con un tinte de tristeza en su voz.

-NO claro que no. Mira puedo apostarte que se queda y hasta quizás ve las películas con nosotras… le encantan las noches de chicas… -ella solo soltó una carcajada.

-¿Sabes? necesitaba esto… -dijo después de unas horas Rose, acostada en el suelo, con uñas de nuevo color, cabello nutricionado y sin mascarillas pues no quería que Emmett… digo; los chicos la vieran con el rostro verde.

-Cuando quieras lo repetimos, pero me asegurare que no haya hombres a la vista, para que puedas usar mascarilla, aunque no la…

-¿Alice? –se escucho antes de que yo pudiera terminar la frase, el maldito oso estaba allí parado junto al sofá; cuando se comenzó a carcajear de lo lindo. Lo mire enarcando una ceja, y volví a dirigirme a Rose.

-Te decía que no la necesitas, de hecho…

-Eres Fiona –dijo el oso, atorándose de la risa, a lo que lo fulmine con la mirada, me estaba cansando… Estaba burlándose de mi mascarilla, ¿por que actuaba como idiota si hasta el mismo se había ofrecido cientos de veces a ayudarme?… -Jasper, ¿no que parece Fiona? Me pregunto donde estará su Shrek… -y se giro dejándolo al descubierto…_Jasper_ era por el, él estaba tranquilo, pero con una pizca de diversión, y yo quise enterrar mi cabeza bajo las mantas… Maldita memoria de elefante, en lugar de oso le tendría que decir _dumbo_…

_-Oye Pixie, ¿Qué harías si el principito ese que te gustaba te viera así? –dijo divertido y curioso Emmett. Mientras me hacia recordar a mi amor perdido, perdido por que no había sabido de el desde el año pasado cuando se graduó._

_-Creo que nada –dije mirando para otro lado, como quien no quiere la cosa._

_-Responde…_

_-esta bien, seria realmente vergonzoso._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque seria vergonzoso que me viera con mi mascara de Fiona, y mucho más sabiendo que el no es mi Shrek sino el de otra. –musite entre divertida y triste…_

_-Seria divertido ver tu cara. –dijo riendo, puse mis ojos en blanco y le saque la lengua, era un completo niño, pero era mi amigo y lo quería así…aunque me hiciera recordar al dueño de mi amor no correspondido…_

-Yo me ofrezco para Shrek –articulo el muchacho…en cuanto lo vi, me guiño un ojo y no fue solo mi boca la que cayó al piso… supuse que esto seria parte del plan, ¿no?…

-Quiero sus cuerpecitos lejos de nosotras, están invadiendo nuestro espacio y pensamos ver por horas muchas películas, con hermosos muchachos, que además de ser sexy son románticos, tiernos, dulces, caballerosos y…

-Son idiotas –murmuro por lo bajo Emmett con tono celoso.

-queremos deleitarnos sin que ustedes estén dando vuelta por aquí, así que en cuanto me saque esto –dije señalando mi cara- quiero que ustedes dos –señale al parcito de amigotes- desaparezcan de aquí…

Y entonces deje sola a Rosalie con el par; mientras me adentraba en la cocina, aunque en realidad tendría que ir al baño, pero era parte del plan… a los minutos escuche a Jasper diciéndoles que tenía sed. Fue cuando estaba secando mi rostro cuando lo vi aparecer.

Entonces solo una mirada fue necesaria para que pusiéramos nuestras orejas pegadas a la puerta…

-Y… ¿Qué películas verán? –pregunto después de unos minutos de eterno silencio, el oso.

-mmm… Recuérdame, Pasión por el triunfo II, Mientras tú dormías, Castillos de Hielo…

-Me gustan esas películas –musito Emmett – en especial "mientras tú dormías"…

-¿Por qué no te quedas a ver la película con nosotras? –pregunto de repente Rose, algo sonrosada. Mientras que con Jasper nos dimos una miradita, y sonreíamos…

-Alice no me quiere aquí…

-Estoy segura de que aceptara que veas la película, no creo que haya estado hablando tan enserio.

-No la conoces…

-Pero no creo que se enoje si digo que yo te invite a quedarte… ¿NO te parece?... Ali aceptara, ella te quiere aunque invadas su espacio personal –dijo riendo… - Ehy Alice –dijo demasiado cerca de nosotros…

-Aquí estoy… ¿Qué hace el todavía aquí? –pregunte al oso, debía seguir mi actuación…

-Me estaba preguntando si el, y Jasper; claro pueden quedarse a ver las películas con nosotras…

-Pero era noche de chicas…

-No estaría mal dejarles ver las películas…después de todo ellos no vieron el partido por que nosotras usamos el lugar –dijo muy astutamente la blonda… volteé los ojos, y suspire derrotada.

-Esta bien, pero no lo quiero sentado junto a mi y menos cerca de mi sillón…

-Perfecto, puedes sentarte conmigo… -dijo señalando la manta tendida en el piso. Y con Jasper compartimos unas miradas de satisfacción al verlos tan juntos, por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Como por desgracia no había contado con que Jasper seria mi salvavidas, o más bien mi compañero de equipo…Se sentó junto a mí en el sofá, y empezó a rodar la película…

….

_Parpadee un par de veces tratando de ver algo en medio de la oscuridad, pero no pude; la desesperación en mi interior comenzó a embargarme. Fue en ese momento que escuche unos sollozos…y una voz que no pude identificar; comencé a caminar en dirección a estos sonidos por un largo pasillo, y pude ver luz por debajo de la puerta al final de el, por lo que la dicha me embargo, pero no duro mucho…_

-_Hijo me parece que no entiendes… -artículo una voz grave._

_-Me estas diciendo que quieres presentarme a la hija de tu socio, cuando te acabo de presentar a mi novia, a quien amo… -dijo el muchacho que me daba la espalda al sujeto que tenia en frente; con un tono desesperado._

_-La muchacha es un año menor que tú, pero ese no es problema; estudia en tu universidad, solo que estudia administración de empresas; algo realmente fantástico, el viernes vendrá a cenar…_

_-Papá…_

_-Hijo ella es bonita, la tendrías que ver, siempre con lo ultimo en moda, es delicada, simpática, destila elegancia y clase cuando camina; ella será una buena esposa, te lo puedo asegurar… -dijo una voz femenina, con arrogancia tratando de persuadir al muchacho, que se encontraba con ambas manos en la cabeza; como si fuera a volverse loco y arrancar sus cabellos dorados de un tirón._

_-No lo entienden…_

_-Tú eres el que no lo entiende, nosotros tenemos que cuidar nuestros intereses, y te hemos criado para que sigas con el legado __Kingsley, y eso implica casarte con una muchacha de tu clase, y por ende codearte con la alta sociedad, personas que no han salido de un pueblucho llamado Forks; te lo puedo asegurar…_

_-Además que fue lo que viste en ella, es una chica que ah salido de un pueblo que ni siquiera se puede ver en el mapa, viste con jeans, zapatillas y camisas a cuadros o remeras estampadas como una pueblerina, no sabe cómo se debe comportar en la cena, su cabello parece despeinado todo el tiempo, además demuestra su poco carácter, es demasiado demostrativa con sus muestras de afecto hacia ti, no tiene la personalidad que se necesita para ser tu esposa o siquiera tu novia… _

_-__Basta…No hables así de ella -dijo con rabia el muchacho. Cortando lo que la mujer iba a decir…_

_-No le levantes la voz a tu madre… En cuanto el semestre pase, quiero que dejes toda atadura con ella, si quieres disfruta de esta libertad hasta que tu intercambio termine, pero no pretendas regresar si no es solo… _

….

-Alice, despierta… Alice…- abrí los ojos de golpe, no entendía por que sentía que mi cuerpo se sacudía -¿estas bien? –articulo un preocupado Jasper a mi lado, mire a mi alrededor desorientada.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunte con la voz rota.

-Te dormiste a mitad de la película, creo que yo también lo hice, pero comenzaste a moverte inquieta mientras sollozabas y me despertaste ¿Qué fue lo que te angustio tanto? –pregunto mientras con sus pulgares limpiaba de mi rostro todo rastro de alguna lágrima.

-No recuerdo –dije frunciendo el ceño, tratando de recordar.

-Bien, si necesitas que escuche aquí estoy –dijo en un tono dulce. Mientras tenia puesta su mirada fija en mis ojos.

-¿Y los chicos? –cambie de tema, desviando mis ojos.

-Emmett llevo a Rose a su casa, y si mal no recuerdo, escuche algo así como: "creo que le pediré una cita"... –ambos soltamos una risa de triunfo y chocamos nuestras palmas…

**.O.o. .O.o. .O.o. .O.o. .O.o.**

Buenas días, tardes, noches, les traigo capitulo (puede que mi manera de escribir se este yendo al caño me parece que hubiera sido mejor dejarlo en un one-shot y ya u.u - pero bueno entiendan tengo mis Días)

Seguramente en los prox. Capítulos (si Dios quiere y puedo escribirlos) los tiempos Irán más rápidos, para terminar más rápido, por que me cortaran Internet y no tengo como publicar desde un cyber -.-

No pensaba escribir este capitulo de hecho me lo iba a saltar pero me pareció justo y bueno poner o tratar de hacerlo, no se ustedes pero yo quiero que me Jasper me diga que quiere ser mi Shrek xD jajajaj lo se estoy loca, pero bueno… EL sueño de Alice… chan lo acabo de cambiar por que era otro xD pero ese lo dejare para mas adelante… es medio feo pero es algo que de a poquito ire contando sobre el pasado de Alice, esa brecha en el tiempo que hubo entre Jasper y ella…hasta que se volvieron a reencontrar…Me gusta esta amistad no amistad que estan teniendo, me gusta verlos complices…

**Naty9**_:_ gracias por tu amabilidad, mil pero mil gracias…de mil amores te daría los capítulos para que tu los postearas cuando no tenga Internet pero no los tengo escritos u.u solo tengo un capitulo avanzado por eso actualizo después de un largo tiempo… los voy escribiendo a medida que mi tiempo me da un espacio y mi inspiración llega… aunque quizás me corten Internet veré el modo de poner capitulo no se preocupen en algún momento terminare si todo sale bien y si Dios y la Virgen me acompañan terminare el fico… Gracias por ser lectora de mi fico…

**Alice Carlie Hallen****: **gracias por todos tus comentarios, espero que este todo bien… gracias por ser lectora de mi novela…

**Mafer Hale Cullen****: **jajaj de verdad que si parece un niño, hasta es testarudo y no hay quien le gane… gracias por leer mi novela…Por cierto me eh pasado por tu fico y me gusta solo espero a que lo actualices, y si antes me daba mala espina James ahora más u.u

MUCHOS exitos y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere …

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


	9. Se acerca el huracan

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary: **Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

**Little Love**

/…Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta…/

Con el transcurso de los días, pasaron varias cosas, como por ejemplo Emmett tenia citas con Rosalie; ella de hecho venia a almorzar y a veces a cenar, además nos hicimos grandes amigas, necesitaba una y además ella pronto seria algo así como mi cuñada postiza, aunque el oso todavía no le había preguntado si quería ser su novia, era un poco tortuga; pero pronto se daria estaba segura...

Como era la tercera rueda, casi siempre Emmett traía a Jasper, aunque no habíamos avanzado en una dirección de ser amigos por siempre, ambos mostramos cortesía con el otro, hablábamos incontadas veces, aunque tenia un serio problema con mantener sus manos alejadas de mi rostro, si lo hacia inconcientemente o no, me sentía extraña igual; en cuanto el hacia eso y me fijaba su transparente mirada, era demasiado para mi…

-Alice ¿a que horas piensas venir? –grito Emmett detrás de la puerta...

-En un minuto –dije mientras terminaba mi ducha caliente. Luego de un día con exámenes, era lo ideal... Aunque en este momento solo esperaba poder tener mi estomago lleno y luego poder descansar en mi hermosa cama… Me puse mi pijama luego de secarme el cabello y entonces baje al primer piso… Allí estaban conversando los nuevos inquilinos podría decirse, Rose y Jasper junto con el oso; aunque Jasper pedia a gritos que alguien lo rescatara de tanto arrumaco, por lo cual solte una risita, que hizo que el clavara su mirada en mi...

-Huele bien –dije ante el aroma exquisito.

-Un aplauso para el cocinero –dijo Emmett divertido, mientras miraba a Jasper. A quien mire sorprendida y luego achique mis ojos y me dirigí a Emmett…

-¿No se suponía que tú harías la cena?

-Pero él se ofreció…

-No fue nada –dijo Jasper, divertido.

-Tú, silencio –dije teatralmente parecer molesta. Y él ropio a carcajadas. Y yo hice un teatral mohín...

La hora de la cena se habia convertido en una especie de tradición en tan solo un mes, compartiamos las historias del día, riendo de los chistes malos de Jasper y las burlas que se ganaba por parte de Emmett…Las miraditas dulces de Rose hacia Emmett...Jasper guiñandome su ojo antes de reir de lo tierno que se había puesto Emmett; "El amor esta en el aire" decía, y mientras los tortolitos se sonrojaban nosotros nos matabamos de la risa...

En esas estabamos cuando mi teléfono sonó, _un mensaje_… de repente todos los presentes me miraron curiosos, pero solo me encogí de hombros, y seguimos con la charla. Cuando Emmett sirvió el postre, otra vez mi celular sonó, y esta vez clave mi vista en el reloj de pared que había cerca, era tarde y me pico el bichito de la curiosidad. Me levante de mi lugar para buscar a mi niño pequeño; que estaba dentro del bolso tirado ahora en la sala. Lo tome y entonces quede sin aire…

_Cariño, dentro de unos días viajare a California,_

_Todavía no puedo creerlo _

_Estoy ansioso por verte pronto…_

_Matt._

…_Te quiero…_

_Matt._

-Alice ¿estas bien? –dijo Rosalie, _¿en que momento estuve de regreso en la mesa?; _pensé mirando a mi alrededor desorientada...

-Si, no te preocupes esta todo bien –dije tratando de creérmelo.

-¿Quién te mando los mensajes? –Dijo sin tapujos Emmett, y yo solo agache mi mirada - ¿Qué te dijo?

-No se de que hablas –tratando de ocultarlo.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que te mando, para que te quedes así? –Dijo frustrado para luego cerrar sus ojos de golpe y respirar con dificultad – Vendrá ¿cierto -yo solo pude asentir-_NO_ dejare que te vuelva a hacer daño pixie, como que me llamo Emmett McCarty…

-No pasara nada… -restándole importancia, para que no se preocupara.

-No, esta vez me asegurare de que no repita lo que hizo antes –dijo; de repente mire sus ojos que mostraban una completa seguridad en lo que decia.

-¿Cómo? – mientras musitaba con tristeza.

-Tú tendrás novio –dijo mientras maquinaba en su mente el plan.

-Seguro Emmett- musite ironica, rodando los ojos; tratando de no llorar - eso no significo nada antes, por que lo haría ahora –dije con cansancio.

-Porque estarás enamorada de el.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, esta vez estarás enamorada de tu novio, y él de ti; además no se la dejara tan fácil…

-Emmett…

-Y hasta se quien podría ser el actor protagónico, quizás no le den el oscar, pero peor es nada.

-y ¿quien, Genio? –dije frustrada, y cansada. Fue cuando recordamos ambos que no estábamos solo, o quizás el no lo olvido, por que miro directamente a Jasper. -Ni se te ocurra…

-Jaspito amigo de mi alma…

-Emmett…-dije levantando la voz.

-¿Quisieras ser el novio ficticio de Alice por un tiempo? …-soltó con total naturalidad, como si le estuviese preguntando si llovería.

-Basta. Emmett, él no tiene por que hacer esto. Además en cuanto venga le diré que no quiero saber más nada con el y fin de la historia.

-¿Cómo la última vez? –y yo agache la cabeza.

-Yo puedo hacerlo. –murmuré.

-Claro, pero ahora tendrás una ayudita extra, para que no caigas en tentaciones -me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo- Jasper que dices ¿?

-Emmett deja de meterlo en problemas que no son suyos…

-Claro Emmett –dijo aquella maldita y melodiosa voz, llena de ternura- yo _acepto ayudar a Alice, aunque no tengo idea de quien tratare de salvarla… _

-Entonces esta hecho –dijo Emmett, satisfecho...

_-yo te ayudare Alice…_ -me miro fijamente tratando de transmitirme confianza, pero yo estaba cegada. Emmett no podía decidir sobre mi, no con respecto a esto, no con respecto a Mat…

- Te lo agradezco Jasper, pero no necesitare tu ayuda; Emmett estoy completamente centrada y segura para decirle que no a Matthew… Ahora si me disculpan me retiro… -dije algo tosca, aunque mi voz sonaba sin emociones, vacía, distante. Y subí a mi dormitorio sin siquiera mirara atrás.

En cuanto estuve dentro de mi habitación, releí los mensajes y no pude más, me desplome; fueron 10 meses sin saber absolutamente nada de el; ¿por que me hacia esto de nuevo?, ¿por que no podía simplemente terminar de una vez por todas?, si el me quería… ¿por que jugaba de esta manera con mis sentimientos?, mi cordura estaba por tomar un vuelo y no regresar jamás; _esto era demasiado_…

El no respondió ningún llamado, ninguna carta, ningún mensaje… después de que se fue por ultima vez; dejándome varada en medio de un inmenso océano...

Entonces cuando por fin estaba llegando a divisar tierra firme; cuando por fin llegaria a mi meta, el volvía para alejarme y mis brazos, mi mente, mi corazón se estaban llegando al punto de rendición, si eso sucediera me hundiría en aguas solitarias, llenas de recuerdos, llenas de el más absoluto desconcierto, llenas de dolor y tristeza, llena de vació…

**.O.o. .O.o. .O.o. .O.o. .O.o.**

Está un poco frió, no me expreso como eh querido, no es porque no sienta esto, pero la verdad es que estoy medio emo y si llego a hundirme en el verdadero dolor que siente Alice, ya me declarare Emo xD jajajaj ok eso no es cierto, pero tiene un poquito que ver… Si alguien me entendio diga yooo… Jejeje el sueño no lo adivinaron, no se han ganado a Jasper por un fin de semana todo pago, en una isla desierta xD jajaja queda para mi nomas u.u

Eso habia escrito en la nota original xD, recien me doy cuenta que puedo volver a poner capitulo, lo intente antes , pero FF no me lo permitia...solo le cambie dos otres cosillas, ahora no estoy deprimida de hecho por el contrario estoy muy bien xD siii pareciera que soy bipolar pero en realidad soy tan inconstante que eso afecta tambien mi humor xD soy demaciado cambiante...bue ahora se viene lo bueno jejej...y les dejo este trocito aunque sea medio horrible pa' que puedan amortiguar lo que viene despues... jejejeje...ya tengo varios capitulos escritos solo me faltan los finales xD muajajaja me puse algo cursi y lo hice pasar rapidos a algunos momentos pero ahora pondre dos capss ahora xD jajaja

MUCHOS éxitos y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere…

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


	10. Mathew

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary:**Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

**Little Love**

/…Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta…/

Una semana había pasado, mis clases eran el escape a una realidad que había comenzado a atormentarme, sentía miedo, dolor, mi pecho quemaba de tan solo saber que el regresaría, que lo vería de nuevo…mi vena masoquista ansiaba verle y eso no estaba bien…

En este momento me encontraba caminando bajo un cielo encapotado, las nubes de distintos matices de gris, me decían que llovería; por un momento recordé y añore Forks…fue una verdadera lástima que ni una gota se dignara a caer…

-Ya llegue –grite monótona, en cuanto abrí la puerta del departamento.

-Pixie, que buenos que llegas –dijo Emmett mientras corría de un lado a otro con las manos llenas de algo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunte mientras me acercaba. Y me pare en seco, al ver en medio de la sala en forma de corazón cientos de pétalos de rosas, con algunas velas que todavía no habían sido prendidas. Y la mesa puesta para dos, con la vajilla de porcelana; las copas de cristal que ambos habíamos comprado para ocasiones especiales… Un hermoso aroma me inundo, y una música suave; romántica, había de fondo…Sonreí feliz por primera vez después de tantos días…

-Dime… ¿Qué te parece? –dijo mostrando sus dientes blancos mi mejor amigo.

-¿Tú preparaste todo esto?…-y el asintió- Espero que sea lo que creo…

-Esta noche le pediré a Rose que sea mi novia –dijo sonriendo como bobo. Y yo no pude más y lo abrase, me sentí feliz, completamente feliz por que por fin se había animado, después de años.

-Creo que ahora entiendo la razón de semejante lluvia que esta por caer –dije bromeando, pero el solo puso en blanco sus ojos.

-Muy graciosa Masen.

-¿Y como planeaste todo esto? –pregunte curiosa y hasta algo celosa. Había estado tan sumida en la tristeza que no me di cuenta y me sentí culpable por dejar a mi amigo.

-Jasper.

-¿Jasper? No conocía su vena romántica –dije asombrada.

-Muchas cosas no conoces de el –dijo con simpleza- pero te apuesto que te encantaría conocer y el gustoso de enseñarte –articulo guiñándome un ojo. Y yo solo me limite a bufar.

-Tienes problemas Emmett…

-Oye, Pixie, estas hermosa este día…

-¿Qué quieres? –lo mire de reojo. Algo tramaba. Lo sentía en el aire.

-Es que yo…-enarque una ceja- no puedes quedarte aquí.

-¿Por qué? Si mi habitación no esta tan mal, no me entrometeré.

-Porque me da vergüenza, te conozco y eres capaz de grabarlo todo.

-¿Y que planeas hacer conmigo? ¿Me tiraras en medio de la calle, cuando empezara a llover a cantaros?

-Claro que no, te quedaras en el departamento de Jasper. –dijo con toda tranquilidad.

-Estas demente.

-No claro que no, él ya ah dicho que no tenia problema…

-¿Sabes? mejor iré a ese pequeño café que esta abierto las 24 hs, y me quedare allí hasta que pueda regresar.

-No, no estarás durmiendo sentada en un café, cuando tienes un lugar cómodo en donde quedarte.

-Eh dicho no y es mi ultima palabra –dije cruzando de brazos.

…

Apenas toque el timbre me arrepentí. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? ¿Cómo me deje convencer por Emmett?... Estuve a punto de salir corriendo, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida.

-Alice, creí que no vendrías. Pasa –dijo el rubio, con una mirada divertida, y una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? Me dejo desamparada, por que tiene miedo de que lo filme. A mí jamás se me ocurriría hacer eso.

-Ambos sabemos que si pudiéramos lo haríamos, de hecho por un momento pensé en que fueras mi aliada…pero no quise invadir. –dijo riendo. Y yo le seguí; lo que decía era verdad -Había estado pensando en comer unas botanas y mirar un poco de TV. –dijo después de unos minutos, y yo asentí –Ahora vuelvo.

El lugar era acogedor, tenía las paredes de una tonalidad pastel, y los muebles de un color negro. Sobre un buró había fotos, y no pude con mi curiosidad, por lo que me acerque. En uno de los portarretratos estaba el y toda su familia, se notaba que era Forks…en otro estaba la Señora Winlock abrazando a sus hijos, mientras sonreía y se podía ver un brillo especial en su mirada. En otra estaba Jasper con su diploma de graduado. En otra aparecía con Emmett, y otros muchachos entre los que reconocí a Jacob, Garret y Seth. En otra aparecía en el instituto mirando algo que no estaba en el foco de la cámara, pero supuse por su mirada que era a Maria a quien observaba con tanta dulzura. Fue ese el momento en el que decidí dejar de husmear.

No duro mucho lo de mirar TV, por que comenzamos a preguntarnos cosas, nuestros gustos en música, lectura, moda, descubrimos por ejemplo que era lo que más nos fastidiaba, o lo que más nos gustaba. Estábamos compartiendo risas, entre medio de anécdotas, historias pasadas; tanto alegres como tristes y se sentía realmente bien, era cómodo compartir con alguien más; además estar cerca de Jasper me daba cierta tranquilidad y paz, y eso me gustaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo; lo necesitaba en este momento. Pero en medio de las risas, el teléfono sonó y me miro extrañado.

-Me pregunto quien será… Hola... es Emmett –me dijo- ¿Qué sucede?... esta bien espera un segundo… Quiere que ponga el altavoz –me explico –Listo Emmett…

-Alice, matare a ese idiota, lo juro.

-¿Qué idiota? Mira que hay muchos Emmett –respondí riendo.

-Mathew…que otro podría llegar a media noche a interrumpir justo cuando estaba por darle el primer beso a mi novia… -Jasper me miro en ese instante, y yo creí que hubiera caído si no me encontraba sentada.

-¿Qué?

-El llego y se ha instalado en su antiguo cuarto, no le importo que no estuvieras, y que yo le dijera que no podía quedarse. De hecho hace unos minutos eh dejado a Rose en su cuarto. Pero no me fui sin antes darle en donde más le duele… -dijo con resentimiento, y luego burlón.

-¿Qué hiciste Emmett? –articulo serio Jasper. Mientras me paso uno de sus brazos por mi espalda, atrayéndome a su pecho, las lagrimas habían comenzado a salir sin siquiera ser yo consiente; aquellas lágrimas que deje guardadas en mi alma, el día que me prometí dejar atrás el dolor, el desamor, a él…

-Tendrían que haber visto su cara, cuando el engreído dijo que la esperaría despierto, seguro de que Alice volvería temprano de casa de su amiga, y yo le dije que Alice se encontraba con su novio, y no volvería hasta dentro de unos días; que pasaría este fin de semana largo con el… -levante el rostro y cruce mi mirad con la de Jasper… el tenia comprensión, angustia, y una pizca de intriga y yo solo estaba perdida… Volví a aferrarme a el, necesitaba ese abrazo… esta noche por un momento creí que todo iría bien, me había olvidado de todo por un momento, pero ahora el pasado vuelve a atormentarme para destruirme y luego volverse cenizas otra vez….

.-.-.-.-.-

Holas buenos días tardes noches xD…les estoy dejando capítulos dad o que tengo que estudiar y no quiero dejarles esperando mucho tiempo y no puedo meterme mucho en la pc o mejor dicho no quiero…quiero estudiar ;D… este capitulo me gusta como quedo…me gusta esa "relación" qute tienen J&A…mmm nuevo personaje y dolor de cabeza xD todavía no se si ponerlo como malo o bueno… xD… MUCHOS éxitos y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere…

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


	11. Embrollo

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary:**Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

**Little Love**

/…Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta…/

El recorrido a casa había sido un tanto lento, Jasper decidió que me sentaría mejor caminar luego de pasar días ahogando mis penas con el, aunque parecía no impórtale, por el contrario más bien estaba allí para mi, a mi lado para no dejarme caer en el vació, en este mismo momento uno de sus brazos me envolvía tratando de protegerme, y realmente le agradecía por ello… Me parecía que lo mejor seria enfrentar las cosas, eludir mi _problema _no resolvería nada; aunque no sabía como y que no seria fácil, saldría adelante…

-Alice, sabes que puedes contar conmigo…

-Gracias Jazz… -respondí en un susurro.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres regresar a mi departamento? Podemos girar en este preciso momento y ya sabes…

-No te preocupes todo estará bien…

-Pero tú no estas bien…-dijo reprochándome.

-Lo estaré, solo necesito enfrentar esto, no puedo huir para siempre…

-Esta bien, pero yo estaré allí contigo; Alice…Sabes que estaré allí, no dejare que caigas… -dijo sonriéndome dulcemente, y yo solo pude abrazarlo. Tratando de agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por mi, cuando no tenia ninguna necesidad de hacerlo… En ese preciso instante cientos de gotas comenzaron a mojarnos…Levante mi rostro y lo vi admirando las nubes en lo alto del cielo, y por primera vez en tres días sonreí.

-¿No te recuerda a Forks? –pregunto con anhelo…

-Extraño Forks –dije con nostalgia y una sonrisa pintada en mis labios, extrañaba a mi madre, a mi hermano, a mi mejor amigo, extrañaba el verde y lluvioso Forks…

-Yo también, pero ¿sabes? –dijo mirándome con alegría…- que suceda eso –dijo señalando el cielo- de improviso me ha hecho sentir siempre en Forks…Creo que será mejor que entremos sino quieres tener gripe…-articulo luego de unos minutos. En cuanto estuve mejor subimos al departamento, o a mi nuevo infierno/paraíso personal; _supongo que mi vena masoquista esta en mi más que nunca…_

-Ali…yo se que amas verme mojadamente sexy, pero creo que enfermaremos si no nos secamos… -dijo riendo, al ver las gotas que caían en mi rostro mientras lo miraba a los ojos, y en respuesta solo rodeé mis ojos y le saque la lengua; muy maduro de mi parte si me preguntan…

Un carraspeo interrumpió, en cuanto gire sentí la necesidad de hacerme un ovillo y dejar que las lágrimas salieran a borbotones. Ni siquiera parpadee por miedo a que las lágrimas cayeran, se me hizo difícil hasta el respirar, él era parte de mi pasado o eso me propuse creer, pero mi interior se removió, otra vez las lágrimas querían salir a flote. Frente a mi se encontraba un muy sonriente Mathew Steve Kingsley…

-Amor…eh estado esperándote –dijo sonriéndote como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado; me abandono no una sino dos veces y volvía a aparecer diciéndome "amor"… De verdad que esto me estaba haciendo mal, aunque intentaba que no me puse nerviosa con su simple mirada, _como quisiera dejar de sentir este maldito sentimiento_…

-Disculpa, no se quien eres ni que haces aquí… pero te agradecería que lo de "amor" te lo guardaras –articulo con tono ácido, posesivo y un tanto amenazador; Jasper ahora a mi costado, posando su brazo detrás de mi cintura; uniendo su mano con la mía, ambas enlazadas descansando en mi vientre…

-¿Y quien eres tú? –dijo arrogantemente enarcando una ceja; el rubio de ojos grises frente a nosotros.

-Jasper Whitlock, novio de la mujer hermosa que esta a mi lado…

La pose arrogante de Mathew había flaqueado por un momento; mostrándolo incrédulo, incomodo, perturbado…Aunque ahora al parecer no estaba sola, aunque Jasper había dicho que me ayudaría, aunque en este momento estaba agradecida con el. Se suponía que lo del noviazgo solo seria una confusión, por ende no necesitaría arrastrar a Jazz a esto, y podría salir de esto airosa yo sola…Jasper había tomado una decisión por los dos que no sabia como haría para afrontar…

…

-Emmett ¿Qué sucede? –dije cansina desde mi habitación; sus pasos en el corredor eran demasiado exagerados. Jasper estaba conmigo intentando idear un plan malévolo para tratar de conquistar el mundo; OK no era verdad, pero a veces me sorprendían los pensamientos incoherentes que poseía cuando estaba en estos estados…

-¿Puedo Pasar? –dijo con un tinte raro en la voz. Mientras habría la puerta blanca…

-Ya estas dentro –articulo irónico y divertido Jasper. A lo que el oso le contesto con una mueca simulando ofensa.

-No lo aguanto…quiero que lo saques de aquí… -dijo entre dientes señalando en dirección a la habitación donde estaba Matthew. Suspire con cansancio- Eh intentado que se largué, pero como dice; tu eres la dueña de este piso…

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que él se marche, mira como estas…piensa quedarse hasta hacerte añicos, y tu eres como la hermana que nunca tuve Alice y me importa un bledo que hayamos sido amigos, le prohibí que se acercara a ti, pero lo hizo; le exigí que no te hiciera daño cuando su amistad tomo otro rumbo, y te dejo peor que zombi no una sino dos veces; y al parecer eso no le basta, por que ahora quiere reconquistarte ¿? Alice por favor no quiero que el vuelva a romper otra vez tu corazón; cuando apenas lo estas sanando...Por favor haz que se marche, solo a ti escuchara –imploro mi mejor amigo; casi hermano, gracias al cielo el volumen de la música que inundaba mi habitación era alta, y que el oso hablo entre dientes…

Luego de que intente articular palabras tres veces sin poder hacerlo; respire profundo, cerré mis ojos y aunque sabia que dos pares de ojos estaban concentrados en mi reacción, me tome mi tiempo…

-¿Dónde esta?

-En la sala…

-Bajare en un minuto, sino les molesta me gustaría que me acompañen –dije a ambos. Y Los dos asintieron y me sonrieron cálidamente.

…

-Dime de que quieres hablar, Ali –dijo impaciente Mathew.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte mirando un punto fijo sobre su cabeza.

-Esto…yo en realidad…yo salí de vacaciones y necesitaba hacer una investigación sobre un tema que mi padre me encargo en la ciudad por lo cual me decidí a visitarte cariño –en cuanto pronuncio lo ultimo se escucho un bufido por parte de Emmett y el carraspeo de Jasper pude ver que sus ojos llameaban, si que se tomaba enserio su papel…

-Por favor no me llames cariño de nuevo-dije por primera vez mirando sus orbes grisáceos. -¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

-Yo…un mes o más; eso depende…

-Bien… me parece bien que tengas tus vacaciones y que trabajes para tu padre, pero tú tienes el dinero suficiente para alquilar una casa completa en un bonito lugar… ¿Qué haces aquí? –por primera vez soné irónica y despectiva, supongo que esto seria lo mejor si no quería sentarme a llorar de nuevo, necesitaba poner mi caparazón…

-Yo…bueno sino te molesta me gustaría quedarme aquí, eh vivido durante un largo tiempo por aquí; y me gusta…-en ese momento, me gire hacia mis "guardaespaldas"….Emmett estaba apunto de sufrir un infarto, por la entupida razón que había dicho Matt, además de su absoluta pasividad, mientras Jasper tenia su rostro inexpresivo…-además no tengo mucho dinero, el dinero es de mi padre; y sabes que no quiero utilizarlo; también pronto será temporada de turistas y todo esta copado de reservaciones….

-Yo, lo siento, pero solo te puedes quedar aquí durante un mes…. –dije luego de varios minutos en silencio.

-Alice –salto el oso, interrumpiendo mi discurso. Y yo solo busque la mirada de Jasper; el comprendió en un instante. Esta mascara de frialdad en cualquier momento caería, y necesitaba hacer esto rápido para poder marcharme lejos de aquí…

-Emmett deja que Alice termine ¿quieres? Y deja de gritar que te escucha perfecto sin que lo hagas –articulo un Jasper serio…

-Gracias Jazz… bien solo tienes plazo de un mes, luego tendrás que marcharte a otro lugar, tu verás donde; tienes ese mes para buscar algo mejor… además pagaras una renta; por los gastos de la casa y eso…

-Muchas gracias Alice, luego arreglamos los pagos…

-El tema de la renta lo arreglas con Emmett, el es dueño y señor en esta casa y tiene la misma autoridad que yo en este piso, por lo cual si tienes algún tema que arreglar lo haces con el… -entonces fue cuando Emmett, cruzándose de brazos y sacando pecho por fin puso su sonrisa triunfal y arrogante…

.-.-.-.-.-

Holas buenos días tardes noches xD…les estoy dejando capítulos dad o que tengo que estudiar y no quiero dejarles esperando mucho tiempo y no puedo meterme mucho en la pc o mejor dicho no quiero…quiero estudiar ;D… este capitulo quedo medio chongo u.u…si ven errores de ortografía lo lamento ahora no puedo revisar nada de nadita luego la editare xD…mmm nuevo personaje y dolor de cabeza xD todavía no se si ponerlo como malo o bueno… xD… MUCHOS éxitos y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere…

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


	12. Farsa o realidad

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary:**Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

**Little Love**

/…Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta…/

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el día en que Matt regreso, dos semanas en las que la mayor parte de mi tiempo se resumía a Jasper, el casi vivía en mi departamento y viceversa, citas "ficticias", es que hasta estudiábamos juntos… dos semanas siendo su "novia" frente a los demás; recuerdo como lo tomaron la "banda"…

_-Creo que esto no es buena idea, no tenemos que convencerlos a ellos también que somos…novios –dije susurrando, a lo que el solo soltó una carcajada y presiono el timbre de aquella casa._

_-Jasper, Alice los estábamos esperando –dijo una muy sonriente Sasha- solo faltaban ustedes, pasen… dejen el suspenso…_

_-Con que lo tenían bien guardado ¿no? –dijo riendo y moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo un simpático Jacob…que tenia fija su mirada a nuestras manos unidas…_

_-El soldado y el hada son disimulados, aunque en casa escucho ruidos raros cuando están solitos –dijo carcajeándose de lo lindo…_

_-Emmett –dijimos a la vez, Jasper y yo y allí comenzó, la linda reunión…_

_Nos acomodarnos cada uno al lado de su "pareja" alrededor de la mesa, esto era vergonzoso… unos cuantos minutos pasaron antes de que comenzara el interrogatorio. Menos mal que habíamos planeado cada detalle…_

_-¿Hace mucho, se lo propusiste campeón?-dijo Leah riendo._

_-3 meses… -dijo como si nada. Y todos soltaron de la sorpresa excepto ella y su Jacob. _

_-¿3 meses? Pero ni siquiera un indicio…–dijo contrariado Seth. _

_-¿No me digan que no se dieron cuenta? –dijo Leah mirando a los demás._

_-¿Tu si? –dije sorprendida, se suponía que esto era una farsa…_

_-No sabia que tanto así de novios, pero si que se gustaban…se les notaba y nota a kilómetros de distancia, de hecho con Jack apostamos cuanto tardarían y por lo que veo gane… –dijo sonriendo cálidamente y yo si no estuviese sentada me caigo… ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? mecánicamente mire a Jasper y el a mi; el rojo de nuestras caras seguramente le haría competencia al de mi cuñis Bella. _

_-Awww hasta se sonrojan juntos –soltaron todos emocionados... ¿Quien me mando a mi a esta tortura?_

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hacia esto….creo que la ultima vez que lo hice Riley estaba conmigo, fue un día antes de graduarnos –dije mirando el cielo azul, y tratando de adivinar las formas de las estrellas…- pide un deseo –dije emocionada en cuanto vi una estrella fugaz, por mi parte cerré mis ojos y pedí que todo estuviera en su lugar, que todo el dolor que había sentido hasta ese momento tuviese algún sentido…

-Alice… -llamo la voz a mi lado, en apenas un susurro. En cuanto me gire… él estaba mirando el cielo como antes, pero su expresión había cambiado, su entrecejo ahora estaba fruncido…

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunte curiosamente.

-Eh estado pensando en algo…pero…

-Pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué te tiene pensativo? –dije preocupada…desde hacia unos días que lo notaba extraño.

-Te sonara descabellado lo que voy a decirte, pero necesito decirlo…solo tienes que mandarme a freír espárragos si suena mal o una linda marca roja en mi mejilla…lo que prefieras tu.

-¿Tanto así? –dije riendo, pero él no tomo importancia a mi risa; estaba demasiado preocupado…

-Se supone que nosotros somos novios, desde hace unos 3 meses y medio ¿cierto? –Y yo solo asentí- se supone que ambos somos una pareja que ya se conoce mutuamente, ya existe cierta confianza entre nosotros…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –dije divertida al ver sus caras…

-Que creo que hay algo que toda pareja hace y que nosotros no lo hemos hecho…

-¿Y que se supone que es? –dije riendo.

-Deja la risa, estoy hablando en serio –dijo ceñudo, pero al ver que mi risa no disminuía siguió –Besos, eso es…-En ese momento callé, y él me miro divertido.

-¿Cómo que besos?

-Si Mathew no se da por vencido por que además de que en algunos momentos te quedas pegada a algún recuerdo; se da cuenta que todavía te duele su presencia o que te pones nerviosa…si bien a veces te quedas en mi departamento, tenemos citas, nos tomamos de la mano, existen abrazos o besos en la mejilla jamás nos hemos dado un beso ni por descuido frente a sus narices…

-¿Qué se supone que quieres que diga?

-La verdad que no tengo ni idea…pero pensé que tu sabes… -dijo rascando por detrás de su cabeza, arrugando el ceño junto con su boca en una clara mueca de confusión. Lo mire sin comprender lo que me estaba insinuando, y el solo soltó un sonoro suspiro cargado de frustración y vergüenza- yo pensé que quizás podríamos…no lo se… en alguna ocasión sin que el se de cuenta, montemos una escena, ya sabes que nos encuentre besándonos… -mis ojos se salieron de orbita, sin saber que responder.

-¿Eso hará que sea esto de los novios más creíble? –dije luego de observar su perfil durante unos minutos.

-Creo que cualquier hombre que ve a su ex, compartiendo un beso cargado de todo ese sentimiento, que llaman amor sentiría que algo en su interior se mueve, en su caso por haber sido tan idiota como para dejarla y que alguien que no es el le hace sentir eso…

-Esta bien… habrá escena de beso en la obra –reí por la naturalidad en que hablaba de mi adora vida- pero ni se te ocurra decirle a Emmett, que aunque este todo rosado por el amor, sigue teniendo su vena bromista…y con una regla… -dije divertida.

-¿Cuál?

-Sera algo así como una de tus promesas…Tú me besaras a mí sin decírmelo, algo así como que de por sorpresa por que yo…-dije con una mueca.

-Ok, prometido… -dijo rascando detrás de su cabeza. Y ambos soltamos a reír.

.-.-.-.-.-

Holas buenos días tardes noches xD…les estoy dejando capítulos dad o que tengo que estudiar y no quiero dejarles esperando mucho tiempo y no puedo meterme mucho en la pc o mejor dicho no quiero…quiero estudiar ;D… este capitulo Yeahhhhhhh xD Jaspito tenia intenciones ocultas con esto de ser novios….de aquí en mas va mucho pero mucho mas rápido por que quería terminar de escribir xD…si ven errores de ortografía lo lamento ahora no puedo revisar nada de nadita luego la editare xD…mmm nuevo personaje y dolor de cabeza xD todavía no se si ponerlo como malo o bueno… xD… MUCHOS éxitos y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere…

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


	13. Aniversario

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary:**Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

**Little Love**

/…Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta…/

-¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí?-dijo con autentico horror Emmett, parado frente a mi; interfiriendo con la película que estaba viendo.

-Veo una película…

-Pero, ¿Qué hace él aquí? –dijo ceñudo mirando mal a Matt.

-El solo se sentó allí hace 5 minutos y yo ni siquiera eh hablado con el… -dije como si aquel no estuviese escuchando nuestra conversación.

-Eso me agrada, pero ¿que haces viendo esa fastidiosa película de nuevo?

-Sera por que es lo único que tengo ganas de hacer en este momento…

-¿Qué hay de Jasper? –pregunto demasiado emocionado.

-Esta estudiando, tiene examen dentro de unos días –dije con una mueca y un tono cansino. Y el solo giro sus ojos.

-¿Qué día es hoy Pixie? –pregunto cambiando totalmente de tema.

-Eh…29 de julio ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunte confundida, el estaba loco, pero no tanto.

-A mi nada, pero ¿que sucede hoy, después de las 12?

-¿es un nuevo día? –dije riendo.

-No mujer…es 1 de Agosto… y por ende tú ahora vas a cambiarte y ponerte más bella de lo que eres…

-¿Y eso?

-Solo hazlo por favor, es sorpresa…

-No me gustan tus sorpresas…

-SI como no-dijo bufando-…pero quédate tranquila que no soy el chico de la sorpresa esta noche -sonrió descaradamente, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente; dejando una chispa de miedo…esa miradita no era algo bueno para mi; nunca lo era.

-Sabes que no entiendo nada, ¿cierto?…

-SI, pero ve a cambiarte…

De mala gana me levante de mi cómodo sillón, bañarme no lo haría por que eso lo hice antes de ponerme mi cómodo pijama que ahora cambiaria, por unos vaqueros negros y una blusa de tirantes blanca con rosa y encima un saquito rosa, me calce unas cómodas bailarinas blancas. Me puse una sombra suave en los ojos y brillo en los labios, y eso fue todo. Si Emmett no me decía para qué rayos me estaba cambiando no podía elegir el atuendo adecuado…

-Emmett dime ahora porque tengo que…-pero en cuanto levante la vista mi ceño fruncido desapareció, por la sorpresa. Parado en medio de la sala con una rosa blanca se encontraba solo un muchacho, que vestía con vaqueros azules un poco desgastados y remera blanca con un saco negro, poseedor de una hermosa sonrisa que comenzó a caminar con ese andar particular hacia mí.

-Buenas noches Alice…

-Jasper –dije sonriendo como boba, y no sabia la razón.

-Esto es para ti… -dijo entregándome aquella rosa- es el aviso de que te secuestrare por lo que resta de la noche –y yo no pude aguantarme y rompí a carcajadas.

-¿En cerio? ¿Y a que se debe; mi futuro secuestro?

-Me ofendes Ali…-dijo riendo- ¿Qué día es después de las 12?

-¿Tú también con lo de las fechas?-dije confundida.

-¿Dónde tienes la cabeza Alice? –dijo divertido y se acerco a mi oído, para susurrar- nuestro aniversario –y yo abrí los ojos a más no poder. Un mes casi había pasado y no me acostumbraba a esto…llegue a preguntarme si esto era realidad o seguía siendo parte de la farsa…

-Oh Jasper…yo…no, yo…

-Por olvidadiza es el porque serás mi prisionera aun más tiempo...-dijo riendo. Su risa me hizo quedar prendada- ¿Me acompaña esta noche señorita? –articulo tendiendo una de sus manos.

-Claro, caballero.

-Por cierto estas hermosa Ali…-dijo sonrojándose.

El camino fue demasiado corto puesto de que había pedido prestado el Jeep del oso, pero el silencio embargo el lugar, dejando solo el sonido de Friends de Band of skulls, no supe si ese CD era de el o de Emmett, pero amaba esa canción.

-Se que no es de lo más romántico ni nada por el estilo, pero… –dijo rascando su cabeza.

-No te preocupes me gusta… -dije sonriendo…viendo que en medio de la sala de su departamento había una manta, y sobre ella dos copas, platos y en el centro unas flores… En la izquierda una hielera con dos latitas de soda, y a la derecha una bandeja circular con una tapa algo grande con lo que supuse era la comida.

-Guala… -dijo dejando a la vista la pizza y yo reí.

-Esto esta delicioso…después me pasas el número de la pizzería.

- Pero ya tienes el número.

-¿Ya lo tengo? –pregunte confundida.

-Préstame tu celular –y yo se lo di, intentando recordar cuando había comido una pizza así; la del muchacho bonito que le guiñaba el ojo a Emmett no era, estaba segura de eso…-Ves aquí esta –dijo mostrándome su numero en la pantalla y yo rodee los ojos.

-Cocinas bien, eh de admitirlo…deberías darles unas clases a Emmett…

-No es para tanto, pero ¿Y como fue tu examen ayer?

-Bien supongo, aunque no complete uno de las preguntas, no se en que estaba pensando –musite.

-Pero de seguro lo apruebas te sabias todo…

-Ruego al cielo por eso, pero casi mato a la tal Jane…-dije fastidiada al recordarla.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?

-Cuando vio la nota del examen anterior empezó a decir algo como _Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres, me eh ofrecido como tutoras de alumnos que tengan problemas de aprendizaje_ –y solté un bufido- claro como esta colada por ti, después me viene con cualquier idiotez.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo el.

-¿Cómo que no?...te acuerdas cuando fuiste ese día a buscarme y ella salió corriendo como Julieta en busca de su Romeo, en cuanto pasaste de ella y ni la saludaste, me fulmino con la mirada…Creo que desde ese día me odia.

-No le hagas caso… seguro no es así, solo que esta algo loca…-dijo riendo.

-Si como no…Pero me hace recordar a la secundaria, la muchacha enamorada despechada y eso… aunque jamás había nadie despertado mis sentimientos asesinos…-dije riendo…

…

-Bien señorita, en el umbral de su morada 10 minutos antes de la hora que su padre me dijo…-y comenzó a reír.

-¿Mi padre…?

-Claro Emmett, me dejo en claro la hora en la que tenías que volver…- y no pude hacer más que taparme la cara con una mano, mientras me unía a su risa…

-Fue una buena noche, gracias por recordar "nuestro aniversario"…

-Como olvidarlo, no se cumplen 4 meses de un día para otro –dijo soltando una risita. Y de un momento a otro ambos estábamos mirándonos, sus ojos iban de mis ojos a mi boca, y no se en que momento estábamos a escasos centímetros, tanto que podía sentir su respiración. Pero de la nada un fuerte ruido interrumpió, la puerta se había abierto y allí estaba un hiperactivo Mathew.

-Permiso, tengo que tirar la basura… -dijo mientras Jasper lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo, y yo quede absorta al ver su perfil, enfurruñado y al detenerme a pensar en la situación.

-¿No te parece que es un poco tarde para eso? –dijo irónico Jasper.

-¿Y no te parece un poco tarde para traer a Alice? –y yo rodee los ojos, mientras el enarco una ceja, y chasqueo la lengua.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

-¿Te acompaño hasta abajo? –dijo un muy entrometido Mathew.

-No me se antoja tu compañía –dijo mordaz Jasper. Al ver que Matt no se movía, soltó un suspiro y me miro directo a los ojos. –Nos vemos mañana…-mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente. Y se giraba para seguir el camino que dejaba un muy sonriente Mathew, en cuanto el subió al ascensor, yo corrí hasta Jasper, sin pensar…

-Jazz…Creo que solo por una vez romperás una promesa –y el se giro confundido.

-¿Qué promesa? –y musite que era un secreto, entonces el agacho mas su rostro, y deje el mi boca cerca de su oído, pero en cuanto no dije nada giro su rostro y yo el mío, fue solo un pequeño rose, un suave y dulce beso que el correspondió… NO se que cruzo por mi cabeza, solo hice lo que en ese momento sentí.

-Buenas noches Jazz…-dije cuando lo vi sonreír, gire sobre mis talones y corrí de vuelta a mi departamento…Esto se me estaba saliendo de control, y eso no podía estar ocurriendo. Esa noche me embargo la ansiedad, y en cuanto cerré mis ojos fue para que mi inconsciente me traicionara al soñar con él…

.-.-.-.-.-

Holas buenos días tardes noches xD…les eh dejado el cap 10,11, 12 y 13 hoy 6/10 dado que tengo que estudiar y no quiero dejarles esperando mucho tiempo y no puedo meterme mucho en la pc o mejor dicho no quiero…quiero estudiar ;D… si ven errores de ortografía lo lamento ahora no puedo revisar nada de nadita luego la editare xD… jajaja yo quería que esto de el beso fuera todo bien romántico y toda la cosa, pero no eh estado de animo rosa para escribir de eso xD este es el ultimo capitulo continuado que tengo escrito por eso planto hasta aquí sino les dejo hasta el final pero los caps que siguen están salteados y asi xD…nos vemos o leemos pronto y espero que cuando vuelva a subir cap sea con una nota que les cuente que eh aprobado el año ;P…recen por mi jejeje nah mentira…

MUCHOS éxitos y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere…

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


	14. Inesperado

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary:**Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

**Little Love**

/…Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta…/

_Parpadee un par de veces tratando de ver algo en medio de la oscuridad, pero no pude; la desesperación en mi interior comenzó a embargarme. Fue en ese momento que escuche unos sollozos…_

_-Lo siento, de verdad, pero no puedo hacerlo…_

_-Tú no me… amas… eso es lo que sucede –dijo destrozada la muchacha que se encontraba en el suelo._

_-Sabes que te quiero, pero no puedo estar lejos de mi familia, no puedo abandonar todo… -la muchacha sorbió su nariz, en cuanto escucho un "te quiero" y no un "te amo"…Y se pregunto en que momento había cambiado todo._

_-No por mi… ¿cierto?_

_-NO digas eso… que no es verdad…_

_-Yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti… ¿no fue eso lo que dijeron en tu familia cuando me presentaste?_

_-Eres perfecta, de hecho tú eres demasiado buena para alguien como yo cariño…_

_-Perfecta –dijo mordaz-…pero eso no alcanza para ti, por eso te vas, y quieres que haga de cuenta que no sucedió nada entre nosotros… ¿tan poco fui para ti que me pones de excusa el "no eres tu soy yo"?_

_-Es por tu bien, no te miento y por eso no quiero que sigamos, por que no me quedare a vivir aquí, mi hogar esta en Vancouver no aquí, mis padres, mis hermanas, mis amigos, mi universidad, mi carrera, mi vida esta allí… Lo siento, -dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la coronilla, mientras trataba de contener sus ojos apartados de los de ella –adiós –y luego al girarse pude ver su rostro, el se fue, paso a mi lado sin una ultima mirada. Angustia solo sentí al notar quien era él, y saber que la muchacha era yo…_

Ahora me encontraba en medio del cumpleaños de Garrett, me pareció una idea divertida; hasta mi ropa había elegido hace días: unos shorts con botones hasta mas arriba de la cintura, una blusa con tirantes holgada y unos zapatos tacón aguja de color negro, combinado con un abrigo y accesorios de color rojo(1), pero mi entusiasmo se fue al caño al saber que Mathew también iría, es que no entendía como podía persuadir a la gente, uso su maldito poder con Kate, a quien le pareció un muchacho amable y heme aquí…

-¿Qué les parece si empezamos con el karaoke? -dijo divertido Matt, mientras me miraba intensamente, me puse nerviosa, pero entonces sentí un pequeño toque en mi mano, pidiéndome permiso para tomarla. Jasper y sus reacciones me desconcertaban a veces, de verdad que me hacia sentir como si fuese su novia, con pequeños detalles como el tomarme de la mano.

-Me parece que alguien quiere llamar la atención –dijo en voz baja el oso.

-Yo elijo el turno de cada uno así que… ¿Quién quiere ir primero? –dijo arrogante y luego divertido Garrett, a lo que Kate solo giro sus ojos.

-Yo –articulo Matt.

-Bien muchacho ve tú, pero canta bien quieres…

Mientras ellos elegían quien seguiría yo me encontraba perdida en otro mundo hasta que esa voz sonó a través del micrófono(2)…No alce mi vista hasta que comenzó a cantar, creo que fue un maldito error ver sus ojos grises fijos en mi, llenos de ese sentimiento que no quería que volviera a hacerme caer.

What I got to do to make you love me?/ ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames?  
What I got to do to make you care?/ ¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacer que te importe?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me, / ¿Qué hago cuando un relámpago me golpea?  
And I wake to find that you're not there?/ Y despierto para encontrar que no estas allí?

What I got to do to make you want me?/ ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?  
What I got to do to be heard?/ ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?  
What do I say when it's all over?/ ¿Qué digo cuando todo ha terminado, bebé?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word./ Cuando lo siento parece ser la palabra mas difícil. 

Intente girar mi rostro mientras que el cantaba; pero estaba como hipnotizada, no fue hasta que Jasper quiso soltar el agarre de nuestras manos que me gire medio asustada y allí estaba con el rostro fijo en mi, pero no me miraba, yo solamente le di un apretón dejándole en claro que no quería que soltara mi mano…y entonces volvió a verme y sonrió con aquella encantadora sonrisa, pero su mirada tenia algo raro. Eh hice algo que no pensé, pedí que me abrazara y así lo hizo…

It's sad, so sad./ Es triste, tan triste  
It's a sad, sad situation./ Es una triste situación  
And it's getting more and more absurd./ Y se ha dicho más y más absurdo  
It's sad, so sad. / Es triste, es triste  
Why can't we talk it over?/ ¿Porqué no podemos hablarlo?  
Oh, it seems to me that /Oh me parece a mi que  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word./Lo siento parece ser la palabra más difícil.

What do I do to make you love me? / ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames?  
What I got to do to be heard? / ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me? / ¿Qué hago cuando un relámpago me golpea?  
What have I got to do?/ ¿Que tengo que hacer?  
What have I got to do?/ ¿QUé tengo que hacer?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word. /Cuando lo siento parece ser la palabra más difícil  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word. /Cuando lo siento parece ser la palabra más difícil

Por mas que Matt intentara llamar la atención, por primera vez en largo tiempo, pude ignorarlo; la canción que había elegido me hizo sentir un conflicto de emociones, pero gracias al cielo tenia a mi lado a una hermosa persona que me estaba sosteniendo para no soltarme a llorar y correr a sus brazos como la última vez; y era irónico de quien se trataba _si alguien me decía que esto sucedería años atrás me reiría en su cara…_

Me debía un poco de respeto a mi misma, tenia que tener un poco de orgullo, algún rastro de el tenia que existir, Matt no pudo destrozarlo todo… Y entonces lo decidí; decidí ponerle fin.

-Jazz voy al tocador, en seguida regreso…- por más que quisiera, no aguantaba más. En cuanto iba saliendo alguien obstruía la puerta, quise pedir permiso para abrir y no tirar a aquella persona; pero escuche de quien se trataba…

_-Ya te lo eh dicho volveré cuando tenga que volver… adiós…_ -dijo cerrando el celular de un golpe. Como el se había movido pude salir sin producir algún accidente, pero no pude escabullirme lo suficientemente rápido para que el no me viera, mi suerte si que era escasa…

-Ali… yo quería hablar contigo… -dijo riendo nervioso- pero cada vez que quiero hacerlo tu no estas "disponible" por que o estas estudiando o con Gaspar –dijo medio molesto, medio desanimado.

-Es Jasper…-dije de inmediato, corrigiendo su error mientras rodaba mis ojos- ¿Emmett esta cobrándote de más la renta? –pregunte sin diversión, Emmett era tan infantil que era capaz de cobrarle hasta lo que no tenia con tal de que se largara del departamento, de la ciudad o del país.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no…

-Entonces no veo de que tengamos que hablar tú y yo… -dije intentando seguir mi camino. Pero tomo mi brazo y no pude continuar, cerré los ojos… _¿Cuántas veces había soñado volver a sentir su toque_? _¿Por qué no sentía las millones de descargas que antes?_

-Claro que tenemos algo más de que hablar, de _nosotros_ –y esa palabra fue la que me despertó de mi ensoñación Y fije mi vista en la mesa que antes ocupaba, y vi algo que no me gusto; Jasper estaba al teléfono intentando escuchar algo, pude deducirlo por su ceño fruncido, pero de repente se suavizo y quedo más blanco que el papel, parecía que estaba recibiendo una no tan buena noticia.

-Suéltame –dije con mi mirada fija en el rostro de Jazz…

-Te eh dicho que tenemos que hablar de nosotros…

-Ya no hay nosotros Mathew, tu lo dejaste muy claro la ultima vez, cuando no contestaste, mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes… ahora suéltame –dije con desesperación, me estaba poniendo de los nervios que repitiera cosas que el mismo se encargo de dejar en claro que ya no existían…

-Yo fui un estúpido… no quise…yo… -no lo deje continuar, por que justo en ese momento Jasper se levanto de su lugar y giro su rostro buscando algo, vio hacia mi dirección y sus orbes azules estaban brillosos, estaba a punto de soltar a llorar, agacho su rostro y comenzó a caminar… ¡¿Que rayos paso? ¿Por qué ninguno lo noto? Me solté como pude del agarre y me encamine hacia la salida siguiéndole…

-Jazz… -grite, pero el no giraba – Jazz, detente –maldije los zapatos de tacón que me había puesto, no se podía correr con ellos- ¿Jazz? –y ahora se me había perdido, pero algo hizo que bajara mi vista y hay estaba él, parecía un niño pequeño - ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunte, pero el no respondió; y sentí la necesidad de abrazarle…

-Mi hermano… -dijo con una voz demasiado dura- le chocaron…y… esta en terapia intensiva... –dijo recomponiéndose un poco mientras hablaba… estaba demasiado serio, se estaba tragando todo el dolor.

-Vamos –dije tratando de ponerlo de pie… -¿las llaves? –dije mientras trataba de pensar en algo, decirle que todo iba a estar bien…quería decirlo, pero una vez cuando mi abuela estaba en el mismo lugar, _pero por otro motivo_; me abrazaron, mientras yo no quería soltar lagrimas y me dijeron todo va a estar bien; pura blasfemia que creí, palabras que esperanzaron mi corazón para luego arrebatármelas de un solo tirón, y yo no quería que el se sintiera eso…

-Tengo que ir…tengo que estar con el… -dijo con su voz llena de tristeza y desesperanza- ¿Por qué demonios no me escucho cuando le dije que siempre que saliera en su moto no bebiera, o no manejara? ¿Cuántas veces no le dije que si tomaba no se montara en la moto? ... niño terco… -exploto –Tengo que… -dijo sacando su celular y marco a un numero que no vi, por que si perdía de vista la carretera Edward se enteraría de algún modo y me mataría…- necesito un pasaje con vuelo directo a Seattle… esta misma noche… ¿Cómo rayos que no tiene ningún mísero pasaje? ¿Usted cree que mi hermano esperara hasta dentro de dos días? –grito con desesperación…y la operadora no hizo mas que colgarle…

-Cálmate –dije pasiva. Y fue como si el me oyera por primera vez…

-Pero…

-Cálmate, cierra los ojos y respira profundamente… -dije cortando sus palabras.

Pensé que seria mejor estar en su departamento, el estaba más tranquilo, pero no lo suficiente. Mientras el llamaba para ver como estaba su madre, alguna novedad de su hermano…Verlo de esa manera me hacia sentir inútil, sin saber que decir.

-Todo sigue igual, le dije a mamá que tomaría algún vuelo dentro de tres días, tengo que volver a llamar a la aerolínea, para reservar un pasaje.

-No te preocupes por eso yo me encargo, ahora ve y date una ducha rápida, te hará bien-dije –sin peros… -y salí dejándole solo en su habitación. Yo mientras hacia el té que me enseño Esme para los nervios, en cuanto salió del baño se lo tomo todo… y comenzó a bostezar…cuando lo hace mamá siempre tiene ese efecto, al parecer aprendí.

-No quiero –dijo mientras trataba de moverle en dirección a su dormitorio.

-Jasper tienes que dormir un rato, y no digas que no tienes sueño.

-No podré dormir, mientras mi hermano…

-Vamos Jasper…Mira si no puedes dormir esta bien solo recuéstate y mantén tus ojos abiertos ¿Quieres?

-Esta bien…Pero te quedaras conmigo…si yo llego a dormirme tu me levantaras…- y yo rodé mis ojos.

-Claro –dije mientras mentía descaradamente. Mientras el se recostaba yo me senté del otro lado de la cama de dos plazas.

-Estoy hablando enserio Alice… -levanto su cabeza. _Yo también _respondí en un susurro_._

- Jazz –dije pasado unos minutos – no voy a decir que todo estará bien, pero pase lo que pase estaré aquí, no soy muy buena compañía –dije sonriendo- pero no me marchare a ningún lado… -y el se me quedo viendo durante un largo rato, hasta que hizo algo que jamás espere. Como un niño pequeño se hizo un ovillo a mi costado y se soltó a llorar, yo no pude contenerme e instintivamente le abrace. _SI que era una verdadera idiota, no tendría que haber dicho nada. _

-Lo que menos toleraría… en estos momentos… seria eso… del… _todo estará bien_…gracias por no… decirlo -dijo tratando de sonreír, pero solo se formo una mueca. -Gracias por estar aquí conmigo –dijo entre sollozos.

Luego de que Jasper se durmió, me pareció que tenía que hacer algo rápido… Respire profundamente diez veces antes, jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza hacer esto, aborrecí toda mi vida la idea, pero necesitaba de su ayuda.

_-Bueno…-_dijo una voz ronca adormilada_. _Cuando estaba a punto de colgar.

-Soy Alice_…_

_-Ali… ¿Sucedió algo? –_articulo algo angustiado_._

-No paso nada estoy bien, y ellos también… solo que necesito un favor… -dije como si se me fuera la vida. Esto era difícil.

_-¿Estas en la cárcel? _–dijo confundido, y si no fuese una situación grave hubiera reído.

_-_Claro que no, solo que necesito que muevas algunas de tus "influencias"… necesito dos pasajes de vuelo directo a Seattle…y todo esta reservado…es urgente, si no, no te molestaría_…_

_-¿Qué paso?…_

-Jasper, su hermano esta muy mal… y no les dan muchas esperanzas…y no puede esperar tres días para verlo…

_-¿Jasper? ¿Que le sucedió? –dijo preocupado._

-Iba conduciendo su moto, y un auto lo envistió, pero no se si llevaba casco o no –dije en voz baja.

_-Santo Dios… déjame que llame a Patrick seguro el me ayuda… te llamo en media hora…_

-Gracias y disculpa por llamarte a estas horas…

_-No tienes que agradecer a tus órdenes…_

-Adios.

…**.**

Buenos días, tardes o noches…mil disculpas por haber dejado tirado el fic' de verdad eh tenido muchos contratiempos, y creo que hoy voy a tratar de terminarlo; mi inteligencia no es mucha por lo que desaprobé como de costumbre en la uni…de verdad es frustrante, además no eh tenido cabeza para escribir de verdad mil disculpas a quienes agradezco que lean mi historia ^^…espero no decepcionarlas esta muy cerca el final, solo me tengo que sentar a escribir y listu… pero no se ustedes dirán felices para siempre o no? xD jajaja en el capitulo anterior cometi un error con las fechas era 30 de julio-1 de agosto u.u estaba pensando en el año bisiesto. .. con respecto a eso Espero hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y un año nuevo genial, que este nuevo año sea mucho mucho mejor que el anterior para todos ustedes…

Con respecto a esto ejemm

El conjunto de Ali esta en polyvore (quiten espacios, por que no se que sucede con FF que no deja poner links en el perfil ¬¬)… http :/ www. /littlelove /set?id=43804256

Es el tema de Elton Jhon Sorry seems to be the hardest word.

Bueno; muchos éxitos y un abrazo enorme…

Yhophy Welling Cullen


	15. Forks

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary:**Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

**Little Love**

/…Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta…/

El viaje fue agotador, fui mala compañía para Jasper dado que me dormí desde el momento en que deje descansar mi cabeza en el asiento. Hable a Carlisle en cuanto pisamos Seattle para que nos llevara hasta Forks, ambos habíamos planeado que fuera una sorpresa para mi madre… por que en realidad no iría este año a Forks; el dinero no alcanzaba, solo Edward estaría con ella estas vacaciones.

Jasper estaba demasiado impaciente, y no había vuelto a soltar lágrimas, lo escuche en sueños murmurar que tenía que ser fuerte. Su rostro demostraba seriedad, mientras fruncía el ceño permanentemente conteniendo su angustia.

-Carlisle, vamos al hospital así Jasper ve a sus hermanos y su madre –dije en cuanto pregunto a donde iríamos primero.

-Claro, Jasper tranquilízate, solo hay que darle tiempo –dijo Carlisle, sabiendo ya el pronostico del hermano de Jazz. Y el respondió con una mueca-Dale tiempo… ya te eh dicho que fue un accidente sin consecuencias mortales…el estará bien, confía en mi.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital de Forks, Carlisle bajo su mirada, directo a un punto fijo y sonrió, automáticamente mire también; Jasper y yo teníamos nuestras manos unidas; eso hizo que el sonriera y sentí mis mejillas arder…No me había dado cuenta que podía llegar a parecer extraño el hecho de que Jazz y yo estuviéramos así en California, pero esto era Forks; ¿se suponía que aquí deberíamos seguir con la mentirilla piadosa del noviazgo? ¿Que rayos pensaría la familia de Jazz? O ¿que diría mi mamá cuando llegara a casa de la mano de aquel que ella llego a odiar por dejarme en estado _on _en la secundaria?… _**¿en que me había metido?...**_

-Por aquí –indico Carlisle, mientras habría una puerta y allí pudimos ver a la familia de Jasper en el corredor… identifique a sus hermanos dispersos por todo el pasillo y a su hermana menor, junto a su madre, más no así a su padre…el corrió hasta ella sin soltarme por lo que tuve que seguir su paso.

-Mamá –y aquella blonda de ojos celeste levanto su mirada cristalina, pero a la vez opacos; ojeras cubrían su mirad demostrando que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Salto de su asiento para abrazar a su hijo, seguida por sus otros hijos y yo solté la mano de Jasper, para que correspondiera sin limitaciones de aquel abrazo familiar. Mientras mire a cada uno de ellos; habían crecido en estos pocos años … dos muchachos algo corpulentos, de cabellos castaños claro, y poseedores de unos orbes verdes, Derek y Brandon, ambos mayores que Jasper, mientras que los dos menores eran rubios y de ojos celestes al igual que su madre, ellos eran los mellizos Whitlock; Vivian y Jared. Pasado unos minutos me sentía incomoda e intrusa en aquel momento familiar, y me preguntaba que hacia yo allí…

VI que Carlisle me sonrío con amabilidad, el comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento; y me dirigí hasta donde el estaba…

-¿Qué es lo que me ocultas Carlisle? –pregunte divertida luego de unos minutos observándolo.

-Nada –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Oh vamos, se que escondes algo, dímelo… es una buena noticia, lo se…

-Es que yo no soy quien debería de decírtelo…

-Mi mamá…-dije afirmando, y el asintió.

-Felicidades por el nuevo amor –dijo cambiando de tema en cuanto quise volver a insistir.

-Ejem…supongo que gracias.

-Tu madre se pondrá feliz, por verte feliz –dijo con simpleza.

-Si eso creo… ¿le ascendieron en el trabajo? –pregunte de la nada, quería saber que era lo que me encubría. Y comencé a preguntar veloz.

-No de hecho esta con unos días de licencia.

-¿Luna de miel por tercera vez?

-No de hecho no creo que pueda subir a un avión o a un bote.

-¿Edward ya llego?

-La semana entrante

-¿Qué color de cuarto eligieron?

-Verde.

-¿En cuantos meses tendré a mi hermanito?

-En 5 meses. – y el me miro con desaprobación, después de caer en cuenta lo que había dicho. Y yo sonreí ante mi victoria y ante el hecho que tendría un hermanito.

-Felicidades.

-Alice, ¿por que te marchaste? –dijo Jazz con un tinte que mezclaba el alivio y el reproche.

-No lo se, no quería invadir tu espacio personal… -dije siendo sincera y el me miro con reproche.

-Tengo que seguir con mi trabajo, dentro de dos horas termino mi turno, vendré a buscarte así vas con Esme, pero ni se te ocurra decirle que te has enterado -dijo cómplice.

-Palabra que no lo hare –fue entonces cuando se fue tranquilo.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto confuso Jazz.

-Luego te digo.

-Ok, ven –dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome de nuevo hasta donde estaba su familia.

-Mamá ella es Alice, Alice Masen –dijo presentándome.

-Hola pequeña, un gusto conocerte –dijo la señora Whitlock- aunque me hubiera gustado que fuese en otras circunstancias. –y yo asentí.

-¿Masen? ¿Eres tú la hermana de Edward acaso? ¿Que eres de Jasper? –dijo Derek, el mayor de todos los hermanos; con una perfecta ceja alzada y una sonrisa torcida; mirando en dirección de nuestras manos. Dios santo tendría que dejar de hacer eso, intente soltar el agarre, pero me gane una mirada de confusión por parte de Jazz, que al parecer no tenia la mínima intensión de soltarme.

Mientras todas las miradas iban dirigidas a nosotros, Jasper solo rodo los ojos y soltó un soplido por lo bajo.

-Eh...primero un gusto conocerlos a pesar del lugar y las circunstancias –dije asiendo una mueca tímida sin animo de ofensa – y si soy hermana de Edward…

-Dek, ella no ha contestado la última pregunta –dijo con un extraño brillo, el mellizo. Y vi como Jasper rodaba los ojos, mientras los demás a pesar del momento lo miraban divertidos, fue como si por alguna extraña razón ellos se estuvieran burlando de él.

-Yo eh soy amiga de Jazz… -y el apretó mi mano, me gire para verle elevar una ceja, gesto idéntico al de sus hermanos varones. Bueno quizás no era una amiga, pero algo parecido una conocida quizás...

-Madre, hermana les presento a mi novia –dijo serio y formal, como si de verdad fuera cierto lo que estaba diciendo, y después de que abrí los ojos sin disimulo mi cara fue coloreada por un tono escarlata. Ambas me sonrieron- Es mi novia, así que ya déjenla en paz –dijo mirando con reproche a sus hermanos.

Las dos horas pasaron rápido, pero Nathan no reacciono…todos ellos esperaban pacientemente entrar a la habitación. Veía caminar por los corredores a las enfermeras, mientras los médicos con sus chaquetillas blancas entraban y salían de las distintas habitaciones. Y sentí dicha y ansiedad además de emoción al pensar en que faltaba medio camino para que yo terminara mi carrera…

Aunque Jasper se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi casa, mientras sorprendía a mamá; le dije que lo mejor seria que se quedara a acompañar a su madre y sus hermanos, que bien pudiera estaría con el acompañándole.

Sentí nervios y unas ganas inmensas de abrazar a mi má, hacia meses que necesitaba de su calor. A pesar que hablábamos casi todos los días añoraba cada día su abrazo.

-Cariño eh llegado –grito en cuanto cruzo por el umbral Carlisle.

-Estoy en la cocina.

-¿Podrías venir un momento? No se que ha sucedido, pero creo que algo anda mal –dijo preocupado mientras levantaba sus pulgares y yo reí.

-¿Qué paso? –dijo un tanto asustada, pero su rostro cambio a la mas pura felicidad en cuanto me vio parada en medio de la sala. Pego un gritito de alegría mientras se habría paso hacia mí, para darme un abrazo de oso, como decía Emmett.

-Sorpresa –dije riendo.

-Me asustaste tonto –dijo mientras le pegaba en las costillas de forma divertida mientras seguía abrazándome. Extrañaba a mi madre, amaba escucharla y verla…disfrute de sus caras durante la cena, contándome sobre sus cosas…Sus ansias por que Edward llegara para contarnos una buena nueva…

Aunque queríamos seguir con la charla el sueño la venció, y partió a su dormitorio, mientras yo la seguí.

-Buenas noches má- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y dándole un mini abrazo.

-Que sueñes bien cielo, te quiero.

Mi dormitorio seguía igual, y sonreí, a pesar de tener mi departamento amaba mi cama, mire las fotos en la repisa y sonreí…Tendría que sacar algunas de esas fotos, por que si venia Jasper y por alguna razón entraba en mi cuarto seria vergonzoso que viera una foto en la que el aparece, pero luego… En cuanto deje mi cabeza en la almohada caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo…

…..

Buenos días, tardes o noches…mil disculpas por haber dejado tirado el fic' de verdad eh tenido muchos contratiempos, y creo que hoy voy a tratar de terminarlo; mi inteligencia no es mucha por lo que desaprobé como de costumbre en la uni…de verdad es frustrante, además no eh tenido cabeza para escribir de verdad mil disculpas a quienes agradezco que lean mi historia ^^…espero no decepcionarlas esta muy cerca el final, solo me tengo que sentar a escribir y listu… pero no se ustedes dirán felices para siempre o no? xD jajaja

Con respecto a esto ejemm

Bueno; muchos éxitos y un abrazo enorme…

Yhophy Welling Cullen


	16. Descubrimientos

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary:**Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

**Little Love**

/…Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta…/

Una semana desde que llegamos a Forks había pasado, Nathan no despertaba y ver a los Whitlock angustiados era desesperante y doloroso. Más de una vez le había insistido a Jazz que saliéramos a dar unas vueltas por el pueblo, con ayuda de su madre logre convencerlo; pero solo salíamos por una o dos horas, el resto del tiempo él lo pasaba en el hospital, a veces en su casa o en la mía. Yo le acompañaba el tiempo que podía, pero también acompañaba a mi madre, cuando llego Edward y nos dijo a ambos que tendríamos un hermanito ambos estábamos felices por que nuestra madre lo estaba, además peleamos por que yo sabia que seria un niño y el diciendo que seria una niña, pero lo deje pensar que gano…

Eso si el tema de Jasper como mi novio, fue un tanto difícil de explicar, mi madre en cuanto se entero puso algo así como el grito en el cielo, pero en cuanto el hablo dos palabras con ella quedo encantada con el aunque siempre en guardia, mientras que mi hermano lo amenazo con darle la golpiza de su vida o mucho mas doloroso si llegaba a hacerme algo malo. Pero por alguna extraña razón el también bajo la guardia en cuanto hablo con Jazz, al parecer el chico tenia un don controlando las emociones de la gente, trilladamente pensé.

-Creo que deberías comer algo Jasper, lo digo enserio –articule mientras pasaba mis dedos por sus cabellos. Solo estaban sus dos hermanos mayores con nosotros, mientras que los demás habían ido por algo de comer, y a dormir un rato. El estaba al parecer cómodamente recostado en las sillas de espera, con su cabeza recargada en mis piernas.

-No tengo hambre –dijo con calma. Y yo le observe con detenimiento, libremente dado que el tenia sus ojos cerrados; según él al tenerme cerca se tranquilizaba.

-¿Sabias que hasta _superman_ tiene un estomago que le reclama comida? –dije y el sonrió. Entonces su móvil comenzó a retumbar por todo el corredor.

-¿Podrías atender tú? –dijo extendiéndome su teléfono, sin abrir sus ojos siquiera.

-De acuerdo –simplemente conteste – ¿Hola?

-_Disculpa creo que me eh equivocado de número_ – y sin más la mujer corto. Y yo mire el teléfono, que volvió a sonar.

-¿Hola?

-_Hola, lo siento creo que sigo marcando mal_ –dijo confusa.

-¿Con quien quiere usted hablar? –pregunté.

_-¿Quién eres tú?_ –cuestionó.

-Soy Alice, ¿Con quien quieres hablar?

-_Con Jasper, pero ese no eres tú_ –dijo irónica y confusa.

-No, no lo soy; pero este si es su teléfono ¿Quién eres?

-_María_ –y yo me quede muda –_podrías pasarme con él _–y yo tape el celular para que ella no escuchara.

-Jazz, es María –susurre- quiere hablar contigo –fue entonces cuando sus orbes azules se fundieron con los míos.

-No quiero hablar con ella –dijo- Dile que me perdí en el Sahara o algo así.

-¿Estas seguro? –y el volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero su ceño frunció.

-Lo siento, él no puede atender… ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje? –y se escucho un suspiro.

-_Dile que estoy en Forks… me entere que Nath tuvo un accidente y voy en camino al hospital para acompañarle_.

-Ok yo le…-y corto, sin dejarme terminar – ella dice que esta en Forks, y que viene en camino para acompañarte. –y el abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-Dime que es broma –y yo negué. Bufo y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-Creo que iré por algo para que comamos a la cafetería –dije ida minutos después.

-Está bien –artículo sin moverse.

-Creo que tienes que levantarte un segundo.

-No puedo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Soy el bello durmiente –dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos azules y sonreí y volvió a cerrarlo.

-¿El bello durmiente? –dije divertida. Y deje un beso en su frente. –levántate que mi estomago dice awwrrr–articule riendo.

Camine lo más despacio que pude, compre unos sándwiches con unos jugos, en cuanto pudiera iría hasta mi casa y prepararía una comida más saludable. Pero me detuve en cuanto entre por aquel pasillo, allí estaba ella; con su espectacular figura y su cabello sedoso, allí estaba el gran amor de Jasper Whitlock. El estaba de pie apoyando su espalda en la pared, mientras miraba a la morena frente a el. Y estuve a punto de salir de allí cuando la voz de alguien me detuvo.

-Yo creo que el no estará de acuerdo en que te vayas… -y yo baje la vista.- ella es parte de su vida Alice, pero es parte de su pasado, en su presente y futuro no creo que quiera a alguien más que a ti…

-No digas eso –y me sentí culpable por engañar a aquella familia.

-El te adora, ¿Lo sabes, cierto? – y yo solo lo mire confusa- Vamos Alice, el día que te presento se molesto, porque si el no decía la verdad Derek y Jared te molestarían hasta el cansancio pidiéndote citas, hasta que el confesara; que esta enamorado de ti. Ah tenido novias desde luego, pero ni siquiera con María se dejo ver tomado de la mano. De hecho fueron contadas veces que los vi como ahora a ustedes. Por eso todos creemos que tu eres especial para el, así que no sigas torturándote con ella.

-Yo simplemente se que no debería de estar aquí –dije sin más.

-Si estas aquí es por algo, además no creo que mi hermano sea tan idiota de perderte otra vez, menos cuando eres su novia.

-¿Otra vez? –articulo con confusión.

-El me matara si se entera que te conté esto, pero dado que eres mi cuñada y que tienes mi aprobación; además de seguro ya te lo dijo él…

-No entiendo de que estas hablando Brandon…

-Alice, yo se que tu le dijiste tus sentimientos a el cuando estaban en secundaria –y mis mejillas empezaron a arder, ¡Dios! ¿Ese momento volvería siempre a mi vida?- si el tenia una confusión de sentimientos, imagínate como quedo luego –dijo sonriendo y abriendo sus ojos- empezó a pedir consejos, con decirte que hasta le escribió a aquella Doctora corazón que había en la secundaria… ¿Cómo es que era su nombre? –dijo pensando…

-¿Little Love? –pregunte tratando de recordar algún indicio.

-Esa misma, en ultimo caso recurrió a mi, _le daba vergüenza al pequeño_ –dijo mostrando su blanca dentadura-Quería saber como se siente uno cuando esta enamorado; le dije que solo el tenia la respuesta y le di algunos indicios a los cuales el se aferro; y _se convenció de que estaba enamorado de María_. Soy el más cercano a él desde entonces, me convertí en su consejero –dijo riendo- el me contaba como iban las cosas en la secundaria, pero pasaba desapercibido para el que tu le gustabas, el se convenció de que podía ofrecerte solo su amistad, por que no traicionaría jamás la confianza ni el amor de María. El no la amo, la quiso sí, pero amarla no.

-¿Estas diciendo que Jasper gustaba de mi? –pensé en el poco sentido que eso tenia.

-No debería sorprenderte, ¿Sabes? Una vez le dije: _"cuando piensas que amas a alguien pero te comienza a gustar alguien más; puede que ese amor que dices sentir no sea tan solido como crees_"; se puso furioso, pero luego de unos días me dijo que intentaría hablar contigo, pero entonces te vio abrazada con otro muchacho, y luego cuando en el baile de graduados te observo entrar con el mismo muchacho, te vio bien, ya no estabas con aspecto sombrío y el pensó que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, por algo las cosas pasan de este modo me dijo una noche…Al parecer tenia razón.

-No se que decir –dije medio ida, ante aquel hecho_. __¿Le guste a Jasper Whitlock? _

-El te quiere, y el brillo en su mirada lo delata; al igual que a ti, es por eso que tenias miedo de que ella apareciera, sí la quiso, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ella es parte de su pasado, te lo dice tu cuñado favorito –dijo sonriendo-además estoy seguro que en este momento esta implorando para que vayas a su rescate –articulo seguro. Guiñándome un ojo, para luego marcharse.

Esa supuesta verdad me dejo en una nube, si era cierto que el gusto de mi no puedo creerlo. Además según su hermano Jazz me quería ahora, en el presente, y yo a el… _¿Qué rayos?_ Creo que dejaría mi carrera como doctora para entrar en la actuación ganaría algo de dinero, eso claro si me gustara la actuación, me sentí fatal por mentirle a nuestras familias esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos…Conté hasta veinte mientras suspire más de una vez… seguí el camino que Brandon había dejado, para volver a sentarme donde yo había estaba antes. Intente no levantar mi mirada y concentrarme en mi sándwich, pero no pude. Y hay esta él, mirándome fijo con sus orbes azules, cuando comenzó a acercarse.

-Ten –le dije dándole lo que había comprado para el.

-Gracias –musito mientras se concentraba en el envoltorio del bendito sándwich -te tardaste –dijo con un tono extraño.

-Exageras no me tarde nadita. –dije llevándole la contraria, aunque sabia que tenia algo de razón.

-Claro que si…

-Sabia que no podías vivir sin mi, pero no me eh tardado tanto –dije riendo. Y el solo me observo, mientras sonreía con esa sonrisa que me regalaba solo a mí.

-¿Por qué comes eso? –_esa voz. _Estaba de pie frente a el, con los brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido.

-¿Disculpa?

-Hiciste que diera la comida que hice a tus hermanos por que tú no querías comer, y ahora comes un sándwich de hospital…

-¿Hiciste eso? –le pregunte, despacio para que solo el me escuchara. Y el solo asintió.- ¿Por qué?

-Tú dijiste que traerías algo para que comiéramos los dos. –Me dijo mirándome con sus orbes azules para luego girar su rostro-Te aseguro que mis hermanos te lo agradecen. –dijo a la muchacha. Ella rodo los ojos y me miro a mí.

-Tú debes ser quien me atendió el teléfono ¿cierto?

-Si.

-No sabía que tenías secretaria-dijo despectivamente con una ceja alzada hacia Jasper…

-Ninguna secretaria, Alice es mi novia y tuvo la amabilidad de atender mi celular–dijo Jasper, evitando que dijera algo más…La muchacha abrió sus orbes negros a más no poder, y su mirada de sorpresa cambio por una totalmente distinta.

-Eres tú –dijo acusándome de algo, y yo solo la mire sin entender -¿Tu saliste con él en la secundaria cierto?

-¿Qué? –Entonces comprendí- No por supuesto que no.

-María ella no tiene por que darte explicaciones de nada y yo mucho menos, pero para que te quedes tranquila. Ambos nos encontramos hace cosa de 7 meses por que coincidimos gracias a nuestro mejor amigo y somos novios hace 4 meses y algunas semanas; has tu las cuentas y deja de suponer cosas que no son–dijo neutral.

-¿Tu piensas que yo creeré eso?

-Es tu problema si no lo crees, y si quieres seguir escudándote en la razón más estúpida que eh escuchado en mi vida para librarte de tus actos, síguelo creyendo; eres dueña de hacerlo aunque sabes perfectamente que no es verdad. Y por respeto a ese sentimiento que tuve hacia ti, no quiero seguir peleando contigo –Luego se giro hacia mí, ignorándola- ¿Te llamo a ti Emmett?

-Si, se me olvido decirte. No se donde esta mi cabeza.

-Pensando en mí claro –dijo sonriendo con una chispa de picardía en sus ojos.

-Whitlock, no aumentes tu ego si solo ocupas el 95% de mis pensamientos- dije sonriendo siguiéndole el juego. Y se escucho un bufido, seguido de unos tacones abandonando la sala del hospital…

…..

Buenos días, tardes o noches…mil disculpas por haber dejado tirado el fic' de verdad eh tenido muchos contratiempos, y creo que hoy voy a tratar de terminarlo; mi inteligencia no es mucha por lo que desaprobé como de costumbre en la uni…de verdad es frustrante, además no eh tenido cabeza para escribir de verdad mil disculpas a quienes agradezco que lean mi historia ^^…espero no decepcionarlas esta muy cerca el final, solo me tengo que sentar a escribir y listu… pero no se ustedes dirán felices para siempre o no? xD jajaja

Con respecto a esto ejemm me ha gustado quería a Maria que volviera a aparecer por ultima vez, creo xP…un poco distinta de la adorable y simpatica muchacha de antes… Despues del 1º cap, creo que este me ha gustado mucho ^^…jeje

Alquilo a Jasper para cumpleaños, bautismos, casamientos, despedida de solteras solo déjenme un rewiew y vere si esta disponible para la fecha que lo soliciten xD jajaja

Bueno; muchos éxitos y un abrazo enorme…

Yhophy Welling Cullen


	17. El principio de la magia

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary: **Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

**Little Love**

/…Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta…/

_Extrañamente un sol radiante brillaba en Forks, me encontraba en una cocina que no conocía, que era vagamente familiar; pequeña, pero hermosa; en distintos tonos de azules y manteca…Yo tenia prisa por salir al patio trasero, pero todavía tenia que esperar unos minutos más…_

_-Alice, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –pregunto Rosalie._

_-No hay mucho, pero podrías llevar las ensaladas, en un minuto esto estará listo –dije señalando un budín en el microondas._

_-Está bien, llevare las súper ensaladas –dijo riendo y salió. Mire a mí alrededor, con nostalgia, mientras sonreía, me aproximaba a una repisa con fotos, pero en ese momento el microondas sonó. Saque el budín y lo deje en la mesada para que se enfriara._

_Entonces salí disparada hacia el patio y allí estaban ellos, Emmett y Rosalie mirándose como si se les fuera la vida en ello, Riley y Tanya; por fin mi hermano del alma había encontrado a su alma gemela y ambos peleaban divertidos intentando tener la atención de un hermoso bebé… mientras dos niños, correteaban alrededor de la mesa; tirando tierra por aquí y por allá._

_-Samuel –dije en cuanto lo vi. El pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabellos negros, paro de corretear y se acerco a mi. Me miro con carita de perrito mojado, y bajo la cabeza. Me dio ternura. –Liam, tu también ven aquí –dije mirando al otro niño travieso, que se escondía detrás de nuestro hermano; Edward; quien reía y trataba de encubrirlo._

_-Alice, tranquila cariño. Estos hombresotes en este preciso momento irán a lavarse las manos para la comida, ¿cierto? –dijo mirándolos con complicidad y reproche. Ambas cabecitas asintieron y sonrieron, le sonrieron a él. Y se marcharon a dentro de la casa._

_-No me gusta que tú quedes como el héroe, y yo como la mini bruja de cuento de terror. Asique me vas soltando –dije mientras intentaba escapar de sus brazos que aprisionaban mi cintura._

_-Cariño, no eres ninguna mini bruja ni algo que se le parezca, aunque si lo fueras serias una demasiado sexy –dijo aprisionándome más, mientras me guiñaba un ojo y sonreía con esa maldita sonrisa encantadora._

_-Deja de bromas quieres. Ahora suéltame._

_-¿Qué pasa si no quiero dejarte ir esposa mía?_

_-Hay esta, yo sabia que algún día lo harías, maldición sabia que esto tramabas cuando me pediste casamiento –acuse al hombre frente a mi, mientras el se carcajeaba de lo lindo. –No entiendo cual es la gracia Whitlock. –dije antes de que el me besara…_

_-Mamá,-dijo Sam, mientras jalaba de nosotros- lo siento –dijo mirando sus manitos. Y entonces Jasper alzo a nuestro hijo y nos abrazo a ambos, mientras yo dejaba besos en las mejillas coloreadas de Sam…_

…

Me senté de golpe en la cama, y comencé a caminar por la habitación ¿Qué rayos?, ¿había soñado lo que creo que había soñado? .Sentía felicidad en aquel sueño, y añoranza de aquel sentimiento en este momento. Pero que va… ¿Jasper y yo casados, y con un hijo? Debo estar demasiado mal, aquello es imposible, Jasper solo me esta ayudando, o algo parecido; para que Matt ni siquiera se me acerque. La única explicación coherente a aquello es el hecho de que antes de dormir comí como un kilo de helado, y vi una película romanticona. Me convencí de eso, antes de volver a acostarme, pero en cuanto estaba por caer en el mundo de los sueños, el sonido de Keane, somewhere only we know; comenzó a sonar, eran las 5 de la mañana de un día jueves. Tome mi celular y era un mensaje.

_Ali, se que es algo tarde;_

_pero Nathan despertó, _

_acaba de hacerlo; _

_eres la primera en saberlo…_

_Tenias razón, hoy era el día…_

Salte nuevamente de la cama y rápidamente me cambie mi pijama por unos vaqueros, una camisa a cuadros roja, me calce mis zapatillas y corrí escaleras abajo; deje una nota en la cocina, avisándole a mi madre por que había tomado prestado su auto. Tome las llaves; mi cazadora y partí rumbo al hospital. Jasper estaba solo allí, hoy insistió en quedarse el; aunque tenia por seguro que su familia ya estaría en camino.

En cuanto llegue allí, todo era un revuelo, sus hermanos con una sonrisa en el rostro, y abrazándose entre si, su madre supuse que estaría ya adentro de la habitación, con su hijo. Por un momento mi razón se hizo presente, y me pregunte que rayos hacia yo allí, era una completa extraña, poco a poco di marcha atrás para volver a mi auto y luego a mi casa, pero él me vio…

Sonrió como nunca lo había visto, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mis pies cobraron vida propia y en lugar de alejarme, me acercaba cada vez más; mientras mi razón me había abandonado. Entonces cuando estuvimos frente a frente él me abrazo…

-Alice, tu tenias razón, hoy seria un gran día...

-Gracias al cielo mis poderes de videncia no me fallaron hoy –dije en broma, mientras reía.

-Le estaba hablando de diferentes cosas, como tu me aconsejaste y en cuanto, yo…-dijo de un momento a otro quedándose callado.

-¿Tú que?- pregunte para que siguiera, pero en lugar de eso tomo mi rostro en sus manos, y sonrió con la sonrisa de mi sueño, lo que provoco que parpadeara un par de veces. Y me beso, él simplemente poso sus labios en los míos, y tuvieron respuesta automática de los míos, _¿Nos estábamos besando? _cerré mis ojos mientras me deje llevar, el tiempo se detuvo, el ambiente se cargo de ternura, de ¿Amor?... _Dios santísimo estábamos besándonos, pero ¿Por qué? No lo se, y creo que en este instante me importa muy poco..._

-Puedes creerlo cuñadita-dijo Brandon, en cuanto Jasper y yo nos quedamos viéndonos como un par de idiotas, sonriendo, mientras nuestra respiración intentaba tomar de nuevo el ritmo. Solo sonreí en respuesta y le di un pequeño abrazo…

Estuve allí con él siempre tomada de su mano, de ves en cuando me miraba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y tomaba mi mano y la besaba o dejaba pequeños besos en mi frente… Por primera vez pude ver a toda la familia reunida y feliz… Pero había algo que me inquietaba y me daba miedo, estábamos en Forks, aquí no había a nadie a quien debiéramos convencer de que éramos novios, aquí no estaba Matt, entonces ¿Por que en primer lugar el dejo que todos pensaran que éramos novios? y segundo ¿por que estábamos actuando así ahora? ¿Por qué me había besado? Y ¿Por qué yo me sentí tan feliz con ese beso?...Esto no estaba bien, pero se sentía bien… ¿Cómo rayos actuaria con él después de esto? Por que una cosa era estar así con toda su familia observándonos, pero otra muy distinta era estar a solas con él…

…**..**

**Buenos días, hoy 15 de abril actualizo xD y me comprometo a actualizar cada dos semanas los días domingos ^^…quedan algunos cuantos capítulos, pero para que quienes lean el fic sepan y me acribillen cuando no lo haga xD jajaja…es para mejorar mis tiempos con la facultad, teniendo en cuenta que estoy empezando con otra carrera u.u y todo…**

**El capitulo no estaba en mis planes pero el otro día estaba inspirada y esto salió, ese dia estaba contenta; hoy eh escrito unos capítulos, pero son medio deprimentes asi que señoras preparen sus pañuelos ;D, mi vida sentimental, profesional y social es un asco así que ustedes imagínense xS, … **

**Bueno; muchos éxitos y un abrazo enorme…**

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


	18. El principio de la magia II

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary: **Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

**Little Love**

/…Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta…/

Deje patas arriba mi habitación, y aun así no encontré mi bendito celular, tenia que encontrarlo debido a que en la mañana dejaría mi adorado Forks para regresar a California, lo busque por toda la casa, pero sabia perfectamente que lo había dejado aquí ayer por la tarde. Estaba con las rodillas pegadas al suelo buscando debajo de la cama, cuando sentí el toque suave en mi puerta abierta, me gire para verle con el rostro claramente divertido, tenia su sonrisa pintada en sus labios y una de sus cejas alzadas, rodee mis ojos en respuesta.

-Tú madre iba de salida, y me dijo que estabas aquí – explico antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle algo.

-No encuentro mi celular…-dije exasperada al no encontrar aquel aparato.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar? –pregunto paciente Jasper.

-Como quieras…-dije levantando mis hombros, el se detuvo un momento a observar el lugar; era la primera vez que él entraba en mi guarida aquí en Forks; mientras yo volvía a mi tarea de búsqueda debajo de la cama…no estaba allí ¡Rayos!

-Tienes una foto de tu hermano con nuestra promoción…-dijo mostrándome el portarretratos… ¡Santo Dios! Sabia que tenia que sacar esas fotos –Aquí estoy yo…-dijo señalándose –Estoy hecho todo un galán –murmuro riendo.

-Tengo fotos de distintas cosas, tengo una extraña manía…-Dije nerviosa, rascando mi cabeza y riendo como desquiciada, tratando de esconder una foto en particular.

-¿Qué escondes? -pregunto curioso y arrogante.

-Nada… -dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Oh vamos!, no fuiste para nada disimulada…Saltaste sobre tu cama y tomaste una foto del buro…-dijo enarcando una ceja y sonriendo irónico, mientras movía sus manos explicando mi trayecto.

-No se de que estas hablando, pero será mejor que nos marchemos si quieres llegar antes de que la hora de visita termine –dije evadiendo el tema y guardando la foto en mi espalda.

-¿No es aquella pequeña cosa, tu celular? –pregunto luego de unos minutos, en los que paseo sus orbes azules por mi rostro y luego por mi habitación, mis ojos se iluminaron y me agache a recoger mi bebe, pero en ese momento le di la espalda y el arrebato la foto de mis manos, intente quitárselo, pero no pude…Su cara primero fue de sorpresa y luego con un brillo particular en sus ojos me observo mientras su sonrisa blanca comenzaba a aparecer.

-Es fácil de explicar, no es nada del otro mundo…tu me gustabas y ¿Qué? Tenia una foto tuya listo lo dije…Tema cerrado…deja esa foto allí. –dije rodando mis ojos, para luego voltear mi rostro hacia un costado, con mis mejillas "ligeramente" calientes; de seguro estaba peor que mi cuñis Bella, ¡Dios Santo! Tengo 20 años, no soy ya una niña, para estar comportarme así…

-Salgo Guapo –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa luego de unos minutos en silencio. ¡Dios! Yo muriéndome de la vergüenza y él solo lo tomo sin la más mínima señal de drama… -¿De donde la sacaste? No la eh visto jamás… -pregunto sonriendo.

-Si lo se, pero oye ¿Dónde ah quedado tu humildad? – dije apenas bromeando- Tú prima te retrato, ella no sabe que la tengo, por que técnicamente piensa que se le perdió por accidente en el lugar donde hizo el revelado... –pronuncio su ceja alzada y su sonrisa.

-Así que… robaste una foto mía-dijo arrastrando las palabras- Sabia que era irresistible, pero no que a tal punto de sacar la vena delictiva de alguien –y yo lo mire de mala manera, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando mis brazos, esta bien solo era una adolecente, medio atontada por el rubio parado frente a mi y robe la bendita foto con la que dormía abrazada a veces, si así de patéticamente enamorada estaba, pero eso el jamás lo sabría…

Me miro dulce, dejando el portarretratos en el buro, y se acerco lentamente a mí, para abrazarme así sin más, deje mis brazos cruzados, intentando disimular los nervios, que sentía de tenerle tan cerca… Sin previo aviso, alzo mi rostro con sus manos para dejar en mis labios, el sabor del más dulce beso que jamás en mi vida eh de recibir…

…**..**

**Buenos tardes, hoy 6 de junio actualizo, me odian lo sé y lo siento, pero sucedió que sin previo aviso el internet, y solo dos veces pude ir al cyber y siempre por cuestiones de trabajo, bien espero que les guste es cortito, pero me gusta; creo que el día que lo escribi estaba pasada de caramelos xD jajajaja bien si no me equivoco el sábado o domingo de esta o la otra estaré actualizando, ahora les quería decir que se preparen para el drama u.u' va a tener un poco…solo unos o dos capítulos de drama y después CREO no lo se todavía felices para siempre… xD jajaja**

**Enormes gracias a quienes han dejado comentarios =)… **

**Bueno; muchos éxitos y un abrazo enorme…**

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


	19. Pendientes

**Disclaimers:** Solo utilizo los nombres de los personajes de la saga creada por la magnifica Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary: **Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que puede pasarte, si eres correspondido eres afortunado y si no eres ese amor duele…

**Little Love**

/…Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta…/

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso, pero cómodo…tanto Jasper como yo sonreíamos como un par de idiotas flechados por el niño en pañales, tomados de la mano como si fuera el acto más natural del mundo, ambos recordando la despedida de nuestras familias, y es que ver a la señora Whitlock junto a mi madre, como "buenas consuegras" haciendo planes a futuro, eso fue digno de recordar…

Algo había sucedido durante el viaje de eso estaba segura, un "pequeño" cambio que ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir en vos alta, pero que sabíamos que sucedía.

En cuanto dejo mi pequeña maleta en mi habitación, le pedí que por favor trabara la ventana de la misma, puesto de que el oso no estaba y no quería lidiar con Matt…él solo tardo unos minutos para después girarse y verme a los ojos, algo contrariado, pero un instante luego de cruzar su mirada con la mía sonrío; poco a poco fue acercándose a mí y nos fundimos en un beso, el tiempo se detuvo mientras sus manos se posaban posesivamente a ambos lados de mi cadera, mientras mis manos se enrollaban detrás de su cabeza, jugaba con sus cabellos rubios, y sonreía mientras lo besaba. Esto definitivamente no era normal, pero que más da; se siente realmente bien, como si estar entre sus brazos, con sus labios apoderándose de los míos, fuera mi hogar…

-Que tengas dulces sueños, pequeña –dijo antes de marcharse besando mi frente.

Tome un baño, luego de echar seguro a la puerta de mi recamara, no quería intrusos allí, solo quería luego de sentir el agua tibia en mi piel, dormir hasta que fuera la semana siguiente, estaba realmente cansada… Mire mi reflejo en el espejo luego de peinar mi cabello, dándole un poco de calor con el secador, luego de cepillar mis dientes, traía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, esta noche si que soñaría bien. Salí del cuarto de baño alisando mi vestido de dormir, todavía sonriendo…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte asustada, e instintivamente me envolví con mis manos. En cuanto levante el rostro - ¿Cómo entraste? -con simpleza el hombre sentado en mi cama, señalo con una de sus manos en dirección a la ventana. Y yo lo mire confundida, se suponía que Jasper había cerrado esa ventana con seguro…-Pero si tenia seguro –musite.

-No, no lo tenía… -y yo caí en cuenta. Jasper estaba por probar mi autocontrol con Matt, soberana estupidez; pensé molesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –repetí la pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo quería hablar contigo…antes de que te fueras hace tres semanas sobre nosotros… –dijo mirándome intensamente, y lo mire con confusión.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –interrumpí cabizbaja, había algo diferente en la situación; me sentía extraña, y eso me frustraba…

-Es que Ali yo quiero pedirte disculpas, se que soy más que un simple idiota, que va soy un soberano estúpido…Sabes que regrese esperando verte con los brazos abiertos y gran sorpresa me lleve; y aunque me duele, te veo feliz –y yo alcé la mirada con sorpresa, _de verdad creyó lo del noviazgo_- no me mires así…-dijo apenas sonriendo- se que están de verdad enamorados –dijo así de simple…Y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-No se que decir –fue lo único que pude articular, luego de que quedara en silencio varios minutos.

-No tienes que decir nada Ali… -dijo mirando sus manos…

-¿Por qué decidiste volver? –pregunte, sabia que me debía importar nada, pero quería saber…no quería quedarme eternamente con la duda.

-Mande todo a la basura Alice…-sus ojos reflejaban una absoluta paz que no había visto nunca -mi padre arreglo un compromiso con la hija de su socio; por que según el ella es de mi "nivel" y nuestros "futuros hijos" tendrían un buen status. Me negué, y me dieron un ultimátum –dijo riendo apenas- o me casaba con la niña rica o me despojarían de mis lujos…

Tome mis maletas, saque un pasaje y vine directo aquí…_-¿Acaso era su puerto seguro?...-_No es por rebeldía, mucho menos que seas un salvavidas, no vayas a pensar algo de eso.

Solo me di cuenta que me estaba convirtiendo en el mismo ser hipócrita que ellos quería; te deje sola a la primera por que fui lo suficientemente cobarde como para no enfrentarme a mis padres, por que fui un estúpido cobarde –dijo con ira-…y por eso estas con él ahora y aunque me cueste admitirlo, aunque me duela el alma al verte enamorada de alguien más, soy feliz por ti Alice; por el simple hecho de que tu lo seas con él… -dijo con sinceridad, sus orbes transmitían tristeza, resignación -Eh visto como miras a Jasper, y él a ti; supongo que si yo hubiera tenido la determinación que tuve hace casi un mes y medio,_ antes_… seguiría siendo yo y no él a quien miraras de esa forma…

-No se que... Si solo… -musite entrecortado, sin terminar ni una ni otra frase.

-Lo se, te lastime…y alguien más estuvo allí para ti. No vine a invadir tu habitación para intentar algo contigo Alice –dijo riendo- se que hablaste con tu padre por Jasper, y eso demuestra cuanto lo quieres, y no puedo ni quiero competir con eso; porque creo que es hora que deje de una buena vez que seas feliz Ali…

Te pido disculpas al entrar por tu ventana, pero es que no existe forma de hablar contigo en privado, si no estas con Jasper…Emmett literalmente me gruñe si me acerco y no lo culpo, no solo te traicione tu confianza sino que la suya también. Solo quiero estar en paz contigo; se que no fui el mejor novio, de hecho fui el peor engendro sobre la faz de la tierra, y que ni siquiera soy digno de tu amistad solo espero que puedas perdonarme algún día…-dijo mirándome directo a los ojos por unos minutos y luego ocupo su vista en la pequeña ventana de mi habitación…

-Entonces… ¿Te casaras con la muchacha? –después de unos minutos en silencio, pregunte curiosa sentándome a su lado en mi cama…

-No, no puedo hacerlo ahora. No después de volver a verte a ti…sigues siendo la primera en mi lista de casamiento Ali…Ya sabes si decides dejar a Jasper plantado en el altar yo estoy disponible –dijo riendo… teniendo como respuesta un golpe en sus costillas.

-Pero ¿esa será la excusa que le darás a tus padres?

-SI quieren desheredarme mal por ellos, yo tengo dinero ahorrado, lo suficiente como para pagar el alquiler de un departamento y algunas cuotas de la universidad, y tengo algo importante –dijo dándome un guiño – dos bonitas manos para trabajar…

-Y la muchacha ¿como es? –dije riendo y poniendo muecas, como una cotilla de primera.

-Una bonita chica –Dijo riendo- tendrá clase o lo que quiera, pero no la amo, de hecho ni siquiera me cae bien, es demasiado hipócrita, egocéntrica y altanera… ¿Y Jasper?

-¿Qué con Jasper? –dije mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? –pregunto curioso, y su actitud me recordó cuando éramos amigos y el me contaba de sus conquistas y yo las mías. Reí al recordar eso.

-Fuimos a la misma secundaria, él se graduó con mi hermano y mi cuñada. Y hace unos meses nos volvimos a encontrar, sabes que Emmett siempre estuvo loco por Rose – murmuró con una sonrisa "_como olvidarlo_" – y planeó que una de las reuniones del grupo fueran aquí, todos en parejas… pero Jasper cayó de sorpresa y me toco ser su "salvavidas" y bueno después paso el tiempo hasta que llegamos a ser lo que hoy tú sabes…

-Se nota que él te quiere de verdad y es capaz de acabar con alguien si intenta hacerte algo malo. –dijo como si en aquellas palabras se le fuera la vida. Se notaba su incomodidad, su desazón al hablar de Jasper…

-¿Tú…Tú crees? –inquirí nerviosa.

-Alice, te ve como si en cualquier momento fueras a desaparecer, no te pierde de vista un instante como memorizando cada detalle de ti; se ve a kilómetros de distancia que daría la vida por ti, y te apuesto lo que quieras a que si tu le dices que se tire de un puente que lo estarás esperando abajo el saltara –dijo dando una sonrisa y yo lo mire sin querer en realidad entender…

-Eso no es cierto –dije medio riendo; medio ausente.

-¿Qué no? Mujer sabes que es cierto, él te ama y tú a él -yo solo negué sintiendo el peso de sus palabras, todo era un teatro; esa era la realidad.

Hablamos durante horas, de mil y un cosas, fuimos los mismos chiquillos amigos de hace tiempo atrás. SI esto hubiera ocurrido sin que Jasper hubiera vuelto a mi vida, tengo por seguro que hubieran estado los mismos sentimientos de amor para con Matt, pero por alguna extraña circunstancia del destino, las heridas ya no estaban allí, ya no sangraban y eso hacia bien…

Pero en cuanto él se marcho a armar sus maletas, un vacio me inundo; si él se marchaba yo no tenia pretexto para seguir con el plan de novios con Jasper, ya no tendríamos que seguir fingiendo, y en mí afloraron sentimiento por un lado paz, ansiedad, por otro lado sentía; miedo… tristeza.

…

Corrí por horas, jamás en mi vida había corrido tanto como hoy, de hecho jamás lo había hecho, pero necesitaba despejar mi mente, tomar una decisión aunque en esta estuviera involucrado nuevamente mi corazón, aunque con ella perdiera de nuevo a la misma persona, aunque volviera a darle el poder a alguien para destruirme* Tenia que decirle a Jasper que Matt ya se había marchado, tendría que decirle que aunque era libre del teatro de ser novios, no quería esa libertad ¿Por qué? Simple, no quería alejarme de Jasper...

Me intrigaba saber si él en estos casi dos meses de estar "juntos", había tenido aquel conflicto de sentimientos que yo estaba teniendo, aquel conflicto que implicaba no saber que era lo que sentía por esta situación, por él, tendría que decirle que lo quería y no como un amigo; años atrás quizá me enamore o creí enamorarme de él, pero en realidad me gustaba, lo idealice como el hombre perfecto, a tal punto de pensar que él irremediablemente estaba obligado a sentir lo mismo y las cosas no eran así…

El presente en cambio era confuso, sabia que lo quería, pero había confundido las cosas, él me tendió su mano como un amigo y yo me aproveche de ello, traicione su confianza en mi…Esta vez era muy distinto a como recordaba, esta vez mis sentimientos por él estaban fundados, no en lo que yo imaginaba de él, sino más bien de todo los pequeños detalles que había y tenia conmigo, de aquella arrastrante necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de que sus brazos me envolvieran, de que sus labios estuvieran sobre los míos, de que su mirada, sus pensamientos, todo de él solo fuese mío…¡Santo Dios!…

Regrese al departamento, el silencio inundaba el lugar, solo hace unos dos días nos despedíamos de Mathew y Emmett partía al departamento de Rose; gracias a que no tenia que usar su instinto sobre protector ahora que el "insulso idiota peor mejor amigo" se había marchado…

Como tenia pensado tome una ducha, y comencé a vestirme para salir a la facultad de psicología, tenía que hablar con Jasper y era hoy o nunca…

…**..**

**Buenos noches, actualizo hoy 12 de junio , bien muchas pero muchas gracias a los reviews que han dejado de verdad me alegra que les guste, jajajaja tan bello Jasper cierto? /es de mi hermana, que se lo presta a Alice xD/..lo amo, pero… siempre hay un pero…este es el ultimo capitulo "rosa" por decirlo de algún modo…de aquí a dos semanas mas o menos actualizare por que tengo escrito lo que viene después de el siguiente capitulo (que no lo escribi)entonces por ello no podre actualizar además de que tengo tres parciales en esta semana asi que sepan disculpar ^^ y mil gracias por leer…**

**Otra vez enormes gracias a quienes han dejado comentarios =)… **

**Bueno; muchos éxitos y un abrazo enorme…**

**Yhophy Welling Cullen**


End file.
